El Renacimiento (Tmnt AU)
by Tmnt-fangirl52
Summary: Habían pasado diez años de la fátidica noche en la que Hamato Yoshi perdió lo que más amaba. A raíz de eso,entró en una gran depresión, pero, le salvo sus hijos, le dieron un motivo para vivir. Habían vivido en paz casi una década en Matsushige, Tokoshima,pero esta felicidad se disipara cuando Oroku Saki se entere de que Yoshi,ahora llamado Splinter sigue vivo,y tiene cuatro hijos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Lair. Solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Casi diez años... casi diez años habían pasado de la noche que cambió la vida de Hamato Yoshi, la noche en lo que perdió lo que más amaba.

 **Tokio, por la noche, hace 9 años y 243 días:**

 _Era una nocha tranquila en Tokio..._

 _En uno los últimos dojo de Ninjutsu de Japón, estaba una pequeña familia; Yoshi, Shen y su pequeña hija; Miwa._

 _Yoshi acaba de hacer las paces con su esposa Shen, habían discutido porque Yoshi hacía semanas que no dedicaba tiempo a su familia, y no hacía otra cosa que entrenar. Pero tras momento tan romántico, apareció Saki, retó a Yoshi, este dijo a Shen que se fuera con su hija. Tras una pequeña sonrisa, diciendo "todo saldrá bien", empieza la batalla._

 _Saki lanza un ataque, peleaba con ira y rencor, pues su padre, le había revelado esa misma noche antes de su muerte, que no era realmente su padre, en realidad, era descendiente del antiguo clan Oroku, él lo había rescatado cuando era un bebé antes de que se destruyera lo que fuera el dojo Oroku. Saki se tomó esta revelación como una traición a su verdadero nombre, y supuso la llama final para el odio que tenía contra su clan y hermano adoptivo._

 _Yoshi atacaba y defendía, intentaba persuadir a Saki de seguir atacando, pero, era inútil. En un ataque mal calculado, Saki rompe unas velas y empieza un incendio en el dojo._

 _Mientras, Shen, no se había ido, seguía la pelea de cerca, temiendo por Yoshi, pues, no quería perder a Yoshi, pero tampoco a Saki, así que, decide entrar en las llamas, deja a Miwa en el suelo, no sin antes darle un beso y decirle "te quiero mi vida"._

 _Al entrar al dojo, le costaba respirar y ver lo que había a su alrededor, consigue encuentrar donde estaban Yoshi y Saki, y, rápidamente se pone en medio de Saki quién iba a lanzar un golpe que podría haber matado a Yoshi, pues, estaba en el suelo tirado por un ataque de Saki a sus piernas, y ese golpe que podría haber matado a Yoshi, mata a Shen…_

 _-¡POR FAVOR, PARAD! – grita Shen pero el golpe le llega y cae al suelo sin vida._

 _-¡ NOOOOO! – grita Saki horrorizado por lo que había hecho, había matado a su único amor._

 _-¡SHEN! – otro grito se oye, pero este más desgarrador, posiblemente el más triste y lleno de angustia que podría y podrá decir Yoshi en su vida._

 _Parecía que el Sol, la Luna, la Tierra y el Tiempo se hubieran detenido tras escuchar tanta angustia, parecía que el Sol no se volvería atrever a salir tras esa noche, parecía que las furiosas llamas de la casa se hubieran detenido por compasión a ese grito de auxilio… Pero no era así…. No lo era… Nada se había detenido... Todo había continuado… Pero quizás esas furiosas llamas si tuvieran compasión por el reciente viduo y lo separaran a él y a quién era ahora su peor enemigo…._

 _Una viga había caído entre medio de Saki y Yoshi, quién estaba llorando pidiendo que solo fuera una pesadilla…_

 _La viga caída estaba en llamas y quemó cruelmente la mitad de la cara de Saki, este sale del dojo gritando de dolor, y en el suelo se encuentra una pequeña criatura que estaba llorando inconsoladamente, era Miwa._

 _\- A partir de ahora serás mía pequeña, te llamaré, Karai. - dijo Saki cogiendo con cuidado del suelo a la pequeña Miwa, y con estas palabras cambiarían su vida y la de Miwa._

 _Mientras, Yoshi, estaba suplicando a Shen que volviera a la vida, sabía que no había vida en el cuerpo de su amada, pero a la vez no creía que fuera así, solo quería que le volviera a mirar de esa forma tan mágica como ella lo hacía y que volvieran juntos a casa._

 _Cada vez había más humo, Yoshi comprendió que debía salir de allí._

 _Cogió el cuerpo sin vida de Shen, aún suplicando que se levantará para que pudieran salir juntos, Yoshi recorre como puede los escombros y consigue llegar a una salida, pero, de repente se oye un crujido, era el dojo._

 _Rápidamente deja a Shen junto al pequeño hueco de salida para que pudiera sacarla después de él, pero ese momento no llegó, justo después de salir él, el dojo se derrumba..._

 _\- ¡SHEN! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR VUELVE! - lloraba sin cesar Yoshi._

 _No había nada que hacer, no sería posible sacar su cuerpo, Yoshi, comprendió esto pero gritaba inconsoladamente. Ahora debía buscar a Miwa, era lo único que le quedaba..._

 _\- ¡MIWA! ¡MIWA! ¡MIWA! ¡MIWA! - gritaba más fuerte sin oír ningún llanto de su pequeña._

 _Pasaron las horas y amaneció... El Sol se atrevió a salir tras tan fatídica noche..._

 _Yoshi ya daba por pérdido todo lo que quería, no podía hacer nada... Pero tampoco se vengaría de Saki, lo que aprendió esa noche fue que la venganza solo engendra más dolor..._

 _Decidió que escaparía de Tokio, a una pequeña isla donde pasaría desapercibido, era Matsushige, donde Shen se crió._

 _Después de tal pelea Saki lo daría por muerto..._

 _Tras dar la búsqueda de su familia por imposible, fue a su casa, cogió todo lo que necesitaría para su nueva vida, dinero, ropa, documentos y... Una foto de cuando Miwa había nacido, hacía seis meses, estaban Shen, Miwa y él, no pudo evitar llorar al ver esa foto, solo cogió ese recuerdo, no podría llevar mucho más, haría todo desde su futuro hogar, pero por ahora ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer cuando llegará._

 _Fue al aeropuerto y pidió un billete para Matsushige, le dijeron que tardaría más de 3 horas en haber un vuelo disponible, solo espero, recordando la anterior noche una y otra vez. Al final por fin le consiguieron un vuelo._

 _\- Señor le hemos encontrado un pasaje disponible a Matsushige - la corresponsal de vuelo ve la cara de Yoshi, está desencajada y tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. - ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?_

- _No, gracias, estoy bien, gracias por conseguir el billete. - dice Yoshi cogiendo el billete._

 _Embarcaría en 2 horas, así que se dirigió al control de su vuelo y 2 horas después estaba en Matsushige._

 _ **Matsushige, hace 9 años y 333 días...**_

 _Yoshi estaba en una profunda depresión, había encontrado trabajo en un pequeño dojo de ninjutsu, solo se olvidaba de su dolor allí, en cuanto a su anterior vida, en cuanto llegó se inventó una historia para poner fin a su anterior vida, dió parte a la policía de que no encontraba a su hija y a su mujer, según su historia había viajado a Matsushige porque estaban enfadados y a lo mejor estaban allí, pues Shen era de esta pequeña ciudad, desde Tokio le confirmaron que el cuerpo de su mujer estaba en su antiguo dojo derrumbado por un incendio. Yoshi decidió que,_ _ **nadie, nunca, en ningún caso, sabría lo que pasó esa noche.**_

 _Desde el tiempo más reciente de la pelea hasta, justo seis meses después de esta, su nueva vida comenzó así:_

 _Miwa estaba desaparecida, el cuerpo de Shen fue llevado a Matsushige y Yoshi hizo su entierro allí._

 _Vendió el dojo derrumbado y su casa de Tokio a una agencia inmobiliaria que quería el terreno del dojo y la casa porque estaba en una calle importante de Tokio._

 _Cuando acabo esto, había pasado una semana desde la pelea._

 _Después de todas las operaciones legales en Tokio, empezó más trámites legales para cambiar su nombre, cambiaría su nombre de pila de Yoshi a Splinter, y si Saki lo buscaba solo encontraría a Hamato Splinter y no daría importancia ni a su nombre ni apellido, pues Splinter parecía el nombre de alguien sin importancia, en cuanto a su apellido, había muchos Hamato en Japón, no levantaría sospechas._

 _La segunda semana después de la pelea, cuando estaba cambiando su nombre, con el dinero que había conseguido con la venta del dojo y de su casa, compró una casa a las afueras de Matsushige. Hasta entonces había dormido en la calle._

 _Un mes después consiguió su empleo en el dojo._

 _Lo que cambió su vida de verdad ocurrió, justo seis meses después de la pelea._

 _Había ido al supermercado a comprar, al salir en uno de los contenedores que había enfrente de este, oyó un llanto, más bien varios._

 _Abrió rápidamente el contenedor para ver de donde venían, encontró una bolsa de deporte de donde procedían los incansables lloros, la abrió y había cuatro bebés que parecían no tener más de un mes de vida, posiblemente ni siquiera unas horas, pues estaban llenos de sangre._

 _Entró al supermercado y habló con el cajero que siempre le atendía, le pidió ayuda._

 _Y 10 minutos después estaba la policía, interrogó a todos y cogió a los pequeños para llevarlos al hospital, Yoshi, ahora Splinter, se ofreció a ir con ellos._

 _Le preocupaban esos bebés._

 _Se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente en el hospital, hasta que le llamaron._

 _\- Hamato Splinter, pase por la consulta 23. - le llamaron por megafonía y entra a la consulta._

 _\- ¡Buenos días señor Hamato!- le saludó el doctor._

 _\- ¡Buenos días!- saluda Splinter y rápidamente busca a los bebés que estaban en una sola cuna pero grande. Entonces respira aliviado al saber que los pequeños están bien._

 _\- Me gustaría agradecerle lo que ha hecho, me dijeron todos los enfermeros y enfermeras que no se fue de la sala ni un momento y no paraba de preguntar por los bebés. - dijo el doctor en forma de felicitación._

 _\- Sólo he hecho lo que debía, además me preocupaban mucho los pequeños. - respondió Splinter._

 _\- Bueno, les hicimos pruebas, y nacieron ayer, aún tienen el cordón umbilical y cuando los encontraron aún tenían sangre del parto, pero están correctos de salud, les hicimos pruebas y son hermanos biológicos, yo diría más que eso incluso, están en una sola cuna porque comprobamos que al separarlos, no paran de llorar hasta que están juntos. ¿Interesante, cierto?_

 _\- Sí. - a Splinter esto le pareció muy tierno. - Y, ¿qué será de ellos?_

 _\- Serán dados en adopción, pero dudo que sean adoptados todos juntos. Si un bebé es difícil de cuidar, ¿quién querrá a cuatro criaturas a la vez? - concluyó el doctor y Splinter no podía parar de pensar que sería de los pobres cuatrillizos separados._

 _\- Y si, y si... ¿los adopto a todos yo? Así no serían separados, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Cierto, pero, ¿está dispuesto a asumir tal responsabilidad?_

 _\- Sí, lo estoy. - contesta con seguridad Splinter. -_

 _\- Hemos citado al asistente social aquí a las 13:00, mientras tanto quedese por aquí y le avisaremos cuando llegue. - dice el doctor mientras abre la puerta a Splinter. - Y por cierto me parece usted un buen hombre._

 _\- Gracias. - contesta Splinter y sale de la consulta._

 _Splinter esperaba ansioso al asistente social, iba a ser padre otra vez, hacía meses que no era feliz de verdad, al mirar a los cuatrillizos, sentía una conexión especial hacia ellos y a la vez una gran emoción de ser padre, que sólo le pasaba al mirar a Miwa, echaba de menos sentir eso..._

 _Splinter, espero, espero y espero..._

 _Pensaba como iba a vivir ahora, en los primeros meses de vida de Miwa, fue muy duro atenderla, y estaba con Shen para cuidarla, lo que falicitaba la tarea de cuidar a un neonato, eran dos personas para una, pero esta vez estaría el sólo y criando 4 pequeños a la vez._

 _Dió la una de la tarde, y le llamaron otra vez a la consulta._

 _\- Hola otra vez señor Hamato. - dice el doctor que le había atendido antes.- Este es el asistente que se ocupará del proceso de adopción de los cuatrillizos y de la supervisión de su entorno para evaluar si es posible la adopción-_

 _\- Buenas tardes. - saluda a los dos Splinter.- Espero que la adopción sea lo antes posible._

 _\- Buenas tardes. La adopción implica una gran responsabilidad, es tener un hijo, significa cuidarlo 24 horas al día; cuidar su alimentación y educación, pero sobre todo la relación, y en su caso implica mucho más, pues serán cuatro hijos los que usted tendrá._

 _\- Lo sé. - responde Splinter sin ni siquiera titubear._

 _\- Puede empezar los trámites ahora mismo, pero que sepa que debera pasar un control en su trabajo y una evaluación del hogar. - explica el asistente con ciertos aires de superioridad._

 _\- Lo que sea para poder ser el padre de esos pequeños. - concluyó Splinter._

 _\- Bien, pase mañana por el juzgado y todo empezará legalmente, mientras los bebés se quedarán en el hospital y posteriormente a un orfanato. Que tenga un buen día señor Hamato. - dice el asistente para que Splinter se fuera._

 _Y así Splinter sale de la consulta._

 _A partir de ese día empieza un largo mes de asuntos burocráticos; documentos, inspecciones a la casa de Splinter y a su trabajo, y al día siguiente más documentos y revisiones..._

 _Pero eso era lo de menos, Splinter gracias al médico que vió en el hospital consiguió seguir viendo a los pequeños. Primero en el hospital y luego en el orfanato. Sólo los veía unos minutos al día, pero si estaban llorando justo cuanto Splinter les visitaba, bastaba que los cogiera para que pararán de llorar. Splinter antes de irse, siempre les cantaba la nana que hacía dormir a Miwa, y al hacerlo, como con Miwa, conseguía que se durmieran plácidamente. La nana decía así:_

" _Yurikago no uta o_  
 _Kanariya ga utau yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no ue ni_  
 _Biwa no mi ga yureru yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no tsuna o_  
 _Kinezumi ga yusuru_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no yume ni_  
 _Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo"_

 _Paso el mes, y Splinter consiguió pasar todos los controles de adopción, por fin los cuatrillizos eran sus hijos oficialmente, pero en su corazón lo eran desde hacía mucho más tiempo._

 _Cuando los cogió, por fin, como sus hijos oficialmente, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, habían sido su Renacimiento, pues tras la terrible muerte de Shen y la desaparición de Miwa, sentía que no tenía nada, pero con ellos, sentía la misma alegría que con su anterior familia._

 _Era muy feliz, así que decidió llamar a sus pequeños como artistas del Renacimiento italiano, para que él siempre recordara su Renacimiento..._

 _Los llamó, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo._

 _Cuando llegó a casa los llevó a su cuarto donde tenía cuatro preciosas cunas preparadas, pero por mucho que quisiera poner a cada uno en una cuna diferente, al separarlos lloraban, así que decidió ponerlos en un futón que tenía para que durmieran juntos sin problemas de espacio._

 _La primera noche con ellos, fue muy dura, pues tenía que cambiar de pañal, dar el biberón y dormir a cuatro bebés. Sólo funcionaba para dormirlos a la vez su nana._

 _Cuando llegó al amanecer, Splinter pasó una horrible, pero a la vez bonita noche, echaba de menos levantarse en mitad de la noche para cuidar a un bebé. Habían sido 7 meses muy duros, pero por fin volvía a ser feliz..._

 _Este era su Renacimiento, su vuelta a ser feliz y este fue el comienzo de la vida de los Hamato..._

 **Esto fue todo el origen de la familia Hamato, hace 9 años y 363 días, y actualmente solo faltaban dos días para que los cuatrillizos cumplieran 10 años...**

Splinter no podía recordar sin dolor la pérdida de lo que más amaba hace casi 10 años, pero, tenía un motivo que le era más grande que su dolor, sus 4 pequeños, que ya no lo eran tanto, pero para él si...

 _ **Primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, :)**_

 _ **Realmente en Japón hay una ciudad que se llama Matsushige, está en Tokushima.**_

 _ **Aquí esta la nana traducida del japonés:**_

 _ **"Un**_ _ **canario canta**_  
 _ **Una canción de cuna,**_  
 _ **¡Duerme, duerme,**_  
 _ **Duerme, niño!**_

 _ **Arriba de la cuna,**_  
 _ **Los nísperos balancean,**_  
 _ **¡Duerme, duerme,**_  
 _ **Duerme, niño!**_

 _ **Una ardilla mece la cuna**_  
 _ **Por su cuerda,**_  
 _ **¡Duerme, duerme,**_  
 _ **Duerme, niño!**_

 _ **Sueños en una cuna,**_  
 _ **Con la luna amarilla brillando desde arriba,**_  
 _ **¡Duerme, duerme,**_  
 _ **Duerme, niño!"**_

 _ **Y este el link de donde saqué la nana:**_

 _ **mamalisa ?t=ss &p=2887**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Lair. Solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Antes del capítulo os voy a presentar cinco personajes nuevos, sus personalidades son según sus nombres, (son japoneses, los busque en Google).

 **Hiromasa:** Significa "Hombre con gran capacidad de análisis y muy justo." Uno de los dos mejores amigos de los chicos, es un chico muy espabilado para su edad, y siempre que hay un problema es quien primero lo soluciona.

 **Tomohisa:** Significado: Amistad eterna, amigo duradero.  
Significado abstracto: Que será buen amigo. Es muy buen amigo de sus amigos, si alguno tiene un problema no duda en dejar lo que está haciendo para ayudarle. Aunque es uno de los mejores amigos de los chicos, y él también los considera así, al amigo que más cercano considera es Hiromasa.

 **Osamu:** Significa "el que dicta las reglas". Es el matón del colegio, se mete con todos y todo, pero sobre todo con los cuatrillizos, Hiromasa y Tomohisa, y de estos dos últimos se burla de ellos con una mezcla de sus nombres: **Hiro** masa + Tomo **hisa** = _"Hirohisa"._

 **Tomoya:** Significa "sabio". Es el viejo dueño del dojo donde trabaja Splinter y su jefe, pero, en realidad considera a Splinter como el hijo que no pudo tener y a los cautrillizos también a los nietos que no ha podido tener, es el único que sabe lo que pasó de verdad con la anterior familia de Splinter, que fue destruida por Saki, además sabe lo que no saben los cuatrillizos, que son adoptados y que fueron encontrados, por suerte o por desgracia, en la basura.

Y ya dejo de molestar, ya os dejo con el capítulo.

...

Eran las 6:15 en la casa de la famila Hamato.

El despertador de Hamato Splinter sonó, debía preparar el desayuno para sus hijos; los zumos, la leche y preparar el arroz.

En total 20 minutos de cocinado, y posteriormente despertar a sus hijos de 9, y en tan solo dos días, de 10 años.

Tras preparar el desayuno y ponerlo en la mesa de la cocina, fue a despertar a sus hijos.

\- Chicos, ¡hora de despertarse!- dijo Splinter abriendo la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos. -

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero dormir! -. dice Mikey metiendo su cabeza entre las sábanas de su futón. -

\- ¡Venga Michelangelo! ¡Tienes que ir al colegio! - replica Splinter, los lunes siempre era la misma rutina.

Tras lavarse la cara, los cuatro hermanos bajaron a tomar su desayuno.

\- ¡Buenos días padre! - dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal habéis dormido! - pregunta Splinter.

\- Bien - contestaron Leo, Raph y Donnie.

\- Mal, porque siempre que soy feliz durmiendo, llegas diciendo que es lunes y que tenemos que despertarnos e ir al colegio. - responde un Mikey somnoliento.

\- Bueno, pero tienes que ir. - contesta Splinter riendo ligeramente por la respuesta de su hijo. - Pero empieza a comer sino se te va a enfriar el desayuno. -

\- Hai.*-

Treinta y cinco minutos después, todos han terminado de desayunar, y se empiezan a preparar para ir al colegio en 1 hora, les sobró mucho tiempo.

Así que los hermanos se entretenieron viendo la programación matutina de televisión.

Cuando era la hora de irse, su padre les aviso de coger sus mochilas y ponerse los zapatos. *  
Y como todos los días, Splinter les acompañó hasta la puerta del colegio, hoy era "especial", tenían la prueba de IQ en el colegio, todo el colegio, llevaba un mes entero preparándolo, durante un mes no hubo otra cosa que deberes, en caso de que hubiera algún problema con algunos de los campos que abarcaba la prueba, durante el mes habían intentado solucionarlo _(aptitud numérica, comprensión verbal, velocidad perceptual,_  
 _inductivo, razonamiento deductivo, visualización espacial, memoria, habilidad para registrar, almacenar, retener y recordar informaciones recibidas de manera mediata o inmediata)._

Es posible, que si hubiera algún problema en la prueba, al detectarlo, los profesores hubieran ayudado a resolverlo, pero, también, si tenían buenos resultados en la prueba, los profesores lo detectarían y les habría ayudado a potenciar esas aptitudes.

En cualquier caso, a Splinter no le importaba los resultados, sus hijos habían trabajado muy duro todo el mes, fuera lo que fuere de la prueba, cuando terminasen la semana les prometió que como regalo por el esfuerzo les iba a llevar a cenar a algún restaurante. No lo hacían muy a menudo.

Para Splinter lo importante era que sus hijos fueran felices, no tenían muchos ingresos, por eso cenar fuera era un lujo, pues Splinter trabajaba en el viejo dojo, y no daba mucho dinero, por eso vivían en la casa que compró casi hacía diez años, pero, aún así era amplia: tenía dos pisos, en el piso de arriba, había 2 dormitorios, uno para Splinter y otro, para Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mikey, en el piso de abajo, la cocina y el salón, por los escasos ingresos no tenían grandes lujos, y Splinter no le podía dar a sus hijos todo lo que a él le gustaría, pero, le daba igual, pues, puede que no tuvieran grandes lujos, pero eran felices.

Tras despedir a sus hijos, los Hamato comenzaron su día.

...

 **En la escuela a las 7:50...**

Al entrar en la escuela; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, y Michelangelo, ven a sus dos mejores amigos; Hiromasa y Tomohisa, y como casi todos los días, empezaron a hablar.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - saludaron al unísono los cuatro.

\- ¡Hola! - saludan también al unísono Hiromasa y Tomohisa.

\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana chicos?- pregunta Michelangelo.

\- Bien. - contestan nuevamente a la vez Hiromasa y Tomohisa.

\- ¿Y vosotros?- pregunta Tomohisa.

\- Como siempre. - responde Michelangelo en nombre de sus hermanos.

\- Antes de que suene la campana de otra semana de clase horrible, ¿Queréis jugar a la pelota? He traído una nueva, ya que alguien el viernes me la colgó en un árbol, y no miro a nadie.- dice Hiromasa mirando a Raphael.

\- ¡Fue un accidente! Sólo le dí un poco más fuerte de lo normal, y llegó al árbol, ¡pura casualidad! - se excusa Raphael.

\- No lo fue... - réplica Hiromasa.

\- Vives en el pasado, qué más da lo que ocurriera, lo importante ahora es que tienes pelota nueva. - dice Raphael arrebatando la pelota de las manos de su amigo. - Venga vamos a jugar, ¡a ver quién se le cae antes! -

Hiromasa se rinde, sería imposible insistir en el tema, así que ignoro la persistencia de Raphael de evadir su culpa, y empezó a jugar con los demás, quiénes no prestaban ninguna atención al dueño del balón, pues ya habían empezado a jugar.

La diversión no duro mucho, apareció el mantón del colegio, o según él "el líder del patio", era Osamu.

\- Mira quienes están aquí... Si son los insufribles hermanos Hamato, ah, y la pareja de amigos inseparables _"Hirohisa"_. - empezó a burlarse Osamu rodeado de su grupo de "fieles" amigos, fieles solo por miedo, pero como ya era habitual para todos en el patio, existía un miedo que hacía que fueran "fieles", se metía con todos, incluso con sus "amigos", pero sobre todo con ellos seis porque eran los únicos en todo el patio que se atrevían a plantarle cara.

\- ¡No nos llames así a Tomohisa y a mí! - se defiende Hiromasa. - Será que tienes envidia porque tú no tienes amigos. Claro, eres un gallito, o más bien una gallinita, ¡oh no, esperad chicos! - corta de repente la frase Hiromasa. - Me arrepiento de todo lo que he dicho, Osamu no es ninguna gallina. -

\- Muy bien rectificado enano. - dice al borde de una erupción de furia Osamu.

\- No eres una gallina, ni mucho menos, eres un magnífico... Y adorable pollito, que pía a su mamá por comida. Pipi-mami-comida-pipi. - se chulea Hiromasa haciendo que todos sus amigos se rían.

\- ¡No sabes cuanto te vas a arrepentir de decir eso! - en ese momento iba a pegar Osamu pero le detiene Raphael.

\- ¡Tú pollito! ¡Deja en paz a mis hermanos y a mis amigos! - lanza el puño a un lado con una defensa bien pensada Raphael.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a detenerme renacuajo!-

\- ¿Sabes qué? También tengo ataques de ira como tú, pero, por lo menos yo no voy por ahí pegando a la gente por cada pequeña cosa, mi padre dice que la ira es un combustible que prende rápido, ¡y vaya que razón tiene! Debería hacerle más caso sino quiero acabar siendo un necio como tú. -

\- ¡El renacuajo se pone filósofico! Su papá que sabe "karate" y enseña a sus renacuajos "karate", es muy listo, pero no les deja usar su "karate" porque sería peligroso. Siempre vais diciendo tú y tus hermanos "sabemos karate, sabemos karate", dudo que sea verdad renacuajo, siempre que te pego solo te defiendes, y nunca atacas, si fueras un hombre de verdad, usarías tu "karate" del que tu papá te prohíbe usar por ser renacuajo. -

\- Primero, ¡no es karate, es ninjutsu! Y segundo... - en ese momento Raphael iba a explotar, y sus hermanos se habían dado cuenta, así que en ese momento van a sujetarle por los brazos. - ¡Soltadme! -

\- Piensa Raph, ¿qué diría padre si se entera de que has pegado a alguien? - intenta hacer entrar en razón Leonardo a Raphael.

\- ¡Agh! ¡TIENES RAZÓN! - lo sueltan, ya había pasado el ataque de ira, más o menos.

\- ¿Lo veis? El renacuajo tiene miedo a su papá. - se ríe Osamu hacia su grupo de "amigos" y estos le inmitan.

En ese momento el ataque de ira de Raphael vuelve, pero sus hermanos esta vez, no se dan cuenta...

\- ¡Y SEGUNDO! ¡CON MI PADRE NO TE METES! - grita Raphael ciego de ira y lanzando un fuerte puño a la cara de Osamu, y por suerte o por desgracia este le da en el ojo, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

\- ¡Raph! ¿Qué has hecho? - se dan cuenta sus hermanos y amigos de la cosa horrible que había hecho, pero, Raphael aún no se había dado cuenta de lo había hecho.

Pero justo en ese momento suena la campana, y bajan los profesores para llevar a los alumnos a las clases.

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Qué tal... - se da cuenta por fin un profesor de que Osamu esta en el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas del dolor, todavía no se veía, pero Raphael le había hecho un importante moratón en el ojo. - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

Nadie contesta mientras el profesor ayudaba a levantar a Osamu.

\- He dicho, ¿qué ha pasado? - insiste el profesor.

\- Raphael me ha pegado. - contesta por fin Osamu.

\- ¿Es verdad eso Raphael? - pregunta el profesor enfadado.

\- Esto... sí. - Raphael por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

\- Iros todos a clase, tú Raphael ve al despacho del director ahora mismo. Osamu te llevaré a la enfermería. -

\- Si no te vuelvo a ver vivo, quiero decirte que fue un placer conocerte. - se burla Michelangelo de su hermano, aunque Raphael hubiera querido vengarse de una forma no habría podido, debía ir al despacho del director, no podía escabullirse, o sino sería mucho peor.

¿Qué le va a pasar a Raphael?

...

 **En el dojo a las 8:08...**

\- ¡Buenos días maestro! - hace Splinter una reverencia de saludo hacia el viejo dueño del dojo; Tomoya.

\- ¡Buenos días Splinter! - saluda Tomoya.

\- ¿Listo para las clases de hoy? -

\- Cómo todos los días. - sonríe Splinter, pues, le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

El dojo era muy pequeño, sólo tenía cuarenta "clientes"; por eso Splinter no cobraba mucho eran dos grupos de 20 personas cada uno, y aparte todas las tardes desde que tenían 5 años, Splinter entrenaba allí a Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo.

Por eso, al haber solo 40 personas, el sueldo no era muy alto, pero, Tomoya le ayudó mucho en los primeros meses en la ciudad, hace casi diez años, era el único que sabía sobre su pasado, sobre como perdió a su familia, y tuvo que escapar a Matsushige, además también de que los cuatrillizos eran adoptados, ni siquiera ellos sabían que lo eran, o tampoco sobre el pasado de su padre, sobre todo por aquella foto en la que Splinter está con Shen y Miwa en su primer mes de vida, de pequeños siempre preguntaban quienes eran, a lo que Splinter siempre contestaba que unas personas a las que había y seguía queriendo mucho.

Pero lo más importante para él es que le ayudó a cuidar a los chicos cuando eran pequeños, pues críar a cuatro bebés sólo es muy difícil, no obstante, era su "jefe", pero, a la vez era un gran apoyo, e incluso los chicos lo consideraban su "abuelo".

¿Ha cambiado la hora del grupo de la mañana verdad? - pregunta Splinter.

\- Sí, vendrán a las 9:00. - contesta Tomoya.

\- Entonces me deja un rato libre, con los chicos en casa es imposible relajarse, ya lo sabe usted bien cuando vienen aquí. -

\- Sí, pero son un encanto de niños. -

\- Sí lo son. -

En ese mismo momento suena el teléfono del dojo.

\- Lo cogo yo. - dice Splinter.

\- ¿Si? -

\- ¿Es usted Hamato Splinter? - habla por teléfono el director del colegio.

\- Sí, ¿quién llama? -

\- Soy el director del colegio de sus hijos, le llamo porque ha habido un problema con su hijo Raphael.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta preocupado Splinter.

\- Su hijo ha pegado a un chico. Le llamó para ver si puede venir, como verá es para hablar sobre este tema muy seriamente.

\- Yo... Sí claro voy para allá. Estaré en 10 minutos.

\- Venga a mi despacho directamente cuando llegue al colegio.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. - cuelga Splinter.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta el anciano dueño.

\- Raphael a pegado a un chico y ahora tengo que ir al colegio para hablar con el director. Pero y ¿la clase del grupo?

\- Vete, llamaré a todos para que vengan 1 hora más tarde.

\- Muchas gracias. - se despide Splinter de Tomoya y emprende el camino hacia el colegio de sus hijos.

...

 **En la escuela, en el despacho del director a las 8:25...**

Splinter llega por fin al despacho del director, y la primera imagen que captan sus ojos son dos sillas enfrente de una mesa y en una de ellas Raphael, quien este no sabía que iban a llamar a su padre.

\- Buenos días director. - entra Splinter en el despacho lo que hace que Raphael se quede petrificado.

\- Ho-hola. - saluda Raphael a su padre con una cara de incomodidad pero a la vez de falsa inocencia.

\- Buenas señor Hamato, sientese por favor.

\- Gracias. Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?

\- Su hijo antes de que tocará la hora de entrada ha pegado a un chico, un profesor lo ha visto.

\- ¡Es mentira! Ya le había pegado cuando el había bajado. - se intenta defender Raphael pero tras terminar la frase Splinter le echa una mirada de "estás mas guapo callado. - Quiero decir... Yo no quería pegarle...

\- El chico, además así lo confirman también sus amigos, aseguran que fuiste directamente a pegarle, sin motivo alguno, y aunque así fuera, nunca se debe usar la violencia, . -

\- ¡Eso es falso! ¡Preguntele a mis hermanos o a mis amigos! ¡O cualquiera que no sea "amigo" de Osamu! -

\- Joven, lo comprobaremos, pero debes saber que han llevado a Osamu al hospital porque el moratón en el ojo es muy grave.

\- Es un trolero, el pega a mucha gente y nadie se queja. -

\- Sabemos los antecedentes conflictivos de tu compañero, pero tú has llegado más lejos de lo que él ha llegado nunca. -

-¿ Y qué? Es un necio

\- ¡Raphael! ¡Modera tu lenguaje!

\- Oh, por favor, ¿ahora Osamu es la víctima? ¡Por el daño que le he hecho yo, el aterroriza el doble a todo el mundo!

\- Joven, deja de sacar argumentos.

\- ¡No me da la gana!

\- ¡Raphael! Perdone puedo hablar con mi hijo a solas afuera.

\- Sí, puede hacerlo.

Así salen Raphael y Splinter al pasillo.

\- Raphael, mírame.

\- No, tú también crees que le pege directamente.

\- No, escúchame, sé por lo que contáis lo de Osamu no es muy tranquilo que digamos, pero tú tienes que ser más listo, y sobre todo calmado, ¿qué te digo siempre de cómo te tienen que afectar los insultos?

\- Como agua de río sobre la piedra, eso es muy ñoño.

\- ¿Y que? ¿Pero te tranquiliza verdad?

\- Sí... Cuando le pege me puse muy nervioso, dijo que yo hacía "karate" y que era un cobarde por no usarlo nunca, además se metió con mis amigos, ¡y contigo!

\- Deja a ese chico, si se mete con los demás significa que no tienes el problema tú, sino él.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¿Estas mas tranquilo?

\- Sí

\- Bueno no puedes contestar así al director, así que ahora que estas tranquilo, quiero que entres allí y te disculpes por haber contestado y por haber pegado a Osamu, y dirás que le pedirás disculpas.

\- ¡Pero! Padre...

\- Nada de peros, aunque no quieras, le has pegado y eso estoy muy mal, cuando llegues a casa hablaremos muy seriamente sobre esto, ahora sólo haz lo que te digo.

\- Está bien.

Entran al despacho.

\- Buenas otra vez director. ¿Raphael algo que decir?

\- Siento haberle contestado así señor, y siento haber pegado también a Osamu. - se disculpa Raphael haciendo una reverencia.

\- Disculpas aceptadas joven, veo que ya has entrado en razón, siéntate, en casos de agresión las normas del colegio son muy estrictas y dicen directamente que debe haber una expulsión de 3 días inmediata. Pero por ser tu primera falta y al ver que estás arrepentido, solo será dos semanas sin recreo, y diré a tu profesor de lengua que te mande un trabajo a mano de 10 hojas con el título: "La violencia nunca debe ser la solución". Con la condición de que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿así será verdad?

\- Sí señor.

\- Bien puedes irte a clase, las pruebas ya habrán comenzado, te darán media hora más para terminar por el tiempo que has estado aquí, dale esta nota al profesor o profesora que este ahora en clase. Y señor Hamato ya hemos terminado esta pequeña reunión. Siento las molestias.

\- No lo es. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Salen del despacho.

\- Bien, vete a clase tienes las pruebas estas tan importantes. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, hablaremos cuando llegues a casa, pero que sepas que no te voy a comer.

\- Vale

\- Te veo a las 15:00. Hasta luego hijo. - le da un abrazo a Raphael lo cual hace que se sorprenda, pero pronto corresponde.

\- Hasta luego.

Así quedaba el tema del golpe, parecía que Raphael se había librado de algo grave, de momento.

Raphel ahora se dirigía a clase, y Splinter al trabajo.

\- Buenas señor, el director me ha dado esto. - dice Raphael entrando a clase y entregando la nota al profesor que estaba a esa hora en clase.

\- Bien, siéntate en tu sitio. Tendrás media hora más para poder acabar. -

\- De acuerdo. - contesta Raphael y se va a sentar a su sitio.

\- Eh, Raph está vivo, ¡es un milagro! - se burla Mikey provocando la risa de sus amigos y de sus hermanos excepto Raphael.

\- Ja-ja Mikey, muy gracioso. - dice sentándose Raphael.

\- ¿Al final qué ha pasado? - pregunta Tomohisa.

\- Ha venido nuestro padre al despacho del director, y bueno ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba, no me van a expulsar, pero voy a estar dos semanas sin recreo y un trabajo a mano. - contesta Raphael medio victorioso por no haber expulsión, medio quejándose por el castigo.

\- ¿Y padre? - pregunta Leonardo.

\- Ha dicho que cuando llegue a casa "hablaremos seriamente" eso es lo que más me asusta.

\- Lo repito fue un placer conocerte hermano. - vuelve a decir Michelangelo

\- ¡Para de decir eso! - replica Raphael.

\- ¡Raphael, Michelangelo! ¡Silencio! - regaña el profesor a Raphael y Michelangelo, pero en general a esa zona pues estaban hablando en medio del examen.

Tras la pequeña llamada de atención del profesor hace que dejen de hablar, y así empieza la tediosa semana de pruebas finales, y Raphael empieza su semana de castigo, llega la media hora del recreo, lo que da cierta calma a los alumnos y alumnas, pero ess media hora de calma no es posible para Raphael, así que el profesor de la primera hora, aprovecha esa media hora de recreo para que Raphael termine la prueba.

Y tras el recreo, el resto de pruebas terminan por ese día, tras pasar 6 incansables horas en el colegio, mejor dicho, un mes incasable, por fin se van a casa sin tener tarea tras un mes, en el que había habido deberes todos los días, pero debían estudiar para el resto de pruebas, que serían hasta el miércoles.

Todo el mes había sido horrible, pues, los profesores, mandaban deberes para "practicar", eran muchos, además de simulacros de prueba un día a la semana obligatoriamente.

Iba avanzando el mes, con los simulacros, los profesores valoraban los resultados, y en caso de algún problema, lo intentarían solucionar con los deberes de "práctica", que en caso de tarea añadida para mejorar el problema o no, era mucha tarea todos los días, y así al final de mes, evaluarían, los progresos finales, los resultados hasta que no se dieran a los padres eran secretos, de comunicación alumno - tutor.

Esas semanas todos tenían mucho cansacio por los deberes, muchos padres se llegaron a quejar, pues sus hijos terminaban muchos días a las 23:00 de la noche, querían saber el porque sus hijos tenían tanto que hacer, por únicamente, una prueba.

Pero el viernes, darían a los padres informes con los progresos, desde la primera prueba hasta la última, que era a nivel nacional, todos los colegios de la zona habían sometido a mucha presión a sus alumnos por ser una prueba con importancia nacional, así que era normal ver a chicos y chicas a las 15:00, cuando era la hora de salida en todos los colegios, como auténticos zombies por la presión escolar.

No obstante, para muchos chicos y chicas, no tener tarea, era un descanso, pues, con la presión que habían tenido con los constantes deberes y exámenes de "prueba" todo el mes, ya estaban más que preparados para tener una buena calificación sin estudiar esos días.

Así que volviendo a nuestros protagonistas, pero sobre todo centrandonos en Raphael, el mayor de sus problemas ahora, era "la seria charla" con su padre.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa con sus hermanos, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que no preocupara por él, era inevitable no pensar en "la charla". Así que al volver a casa...  
\- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - dicen Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo a la vez entrando en su casa.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal las pruebas? - pregunta, yendo a recibirles a la entrada Splinter.

\- Bien. - contestan los cuatro otra vez al unísono.

\- Me alegro. Ahora id a descansad, y si lo necesitáis, estudiad para la prueba, aunque creo que después de tantos deberes es imposible que necesitéis estudiar más. -

\- Cierto. - dicen los cuatro al unísono.

\- Bien, pues id a descansar, luego iremos al entrenamiento, y Raphael en cuanto puedas ven al salón, tengo que hablar contigo. - dice Splinter para luego irse al salón.

\- H-Hai otosan. - dice Raphael nervioso.

\- Fue un placer conocerte. - vuelve a burlarse Michelangelo.

\- Para ya con la frase. Pero, cuanto antes vaya mejor, ¿verdad? -

\- La verdad es que sí. - dice Leonardo.

\- Bien pues voy ahora, deja mi mochila en el cuarto Leo, ahora os veo. - dice Raphael quitándose los zapatos y yendo al salón, pero también dejando a Leonardo su mochila sin que a este le de tiempo de reaccionar para saber que tiene que cargar la pesada mochila de su hermano escaleras arriba.  
Desde luego Raphael, cuando quería era muy listo para librarse de hacer cosas, por ejemplo del asunto con la pelota de Hiromasa, o dejando la mochila a Leonardo.

...

\- Hola padre. - dice Raphael entrando al salón, y luego arrodillandose en un cojín frente a Splinter.

\- Bien vamos a hablar sobre el asunto de Osamu. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Esta mañana no me he enterado bien. -

\- Bueno estábamos jugando con la pelota, cuando Osamu se ha acercado, y se ha puesto ya con los motes, y Hiromasa se ha defendido llamandole pollito, le iba a pegar, y yo lo he defendido, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, y le he pegado... -

\- Raphael ese chico tiene problemas de ira, pero tú también, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de que lo debes controlar, porque al final puede terminar mal, y lo que has hecho hoy es un aviso de lo que se puede convertir, si quieres podemos empezar con meditación, tal vez te ayude. Pero, sobre todo eres tú, por favor, prometeme que te controlaras, antes de que puedas hacer algo de que te arrepientas.

\- Lo prometo... Pero Osamu es peor que yo, aterroriza a todo el patio, incluso a los niños que tienen seis años. Y nadie se atreve a plantarle cara, y aún así cuando ocurre, no le pasa nada.

\- Hablaré con sus padres para saber si puedo hablar con ellos sobre su conducta, pero también vendrás tú para disculparte con Osamu. -

\- Esta bien. -

\- Y otra cosa, aunque sabemos que ese chico aterroriza a todo el mundo, le has pegado que está igual de mal, además sabes ninjutsu, él no.

\- Oh venga ya, lo que he hecho no es nada, solo le he dado un puñetazo, eso lo sabe hacer cualquiera.-

\- Sí pero también tienes más fuerza que un chico de tu edad por tu entrenamiento. Así que castigado dos semanas sin salir.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, pero...

\- Y como te quejes será el mes entero. -

\- No he dicho nada. -

\- Bien si quieres ya puedes irte. Después del mes que habéis tenido en el colegio te lo mereces, aunque no voy a olvidar el asunto de Osamu. -

\- Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto. Tal vez si quiera dormir un poco... -

\- Te avisaré para cuando sea la hora del entrenamiento. -

\- Vale. - sale Raphael del salón, "la charla no había ido tan mal.

Así Raphael, va a su cuarto, y ve como sus hermanos han sacado sus futones para dormir un rato y los inmita, después del mes de deberes y pruebas, estaban faltos de horas de sueño y dormir un poco no les haría daño.

Y los hermanos duermen hasta antes de su entrenamiento...

...

 _ **Aquí os dejo los asteriscos que he dejado durante la historia:**_

 _ **1*:**_ __ _ **"Hai"**_ __ _ **significa "sí" en japonés, y "otôsan"**_ __ _ **significa "padre".**_

 _ **2*: Es sobre quitarse los zapatos al entrar en casa, bueno como ya sabréis, en Japón al entrar en su casa se quitan los zapatos, y pues lo he puesto.**_

 _ **Y por último, especial gracias a...**_

 _ **mariana ochoa: Me alegro de que te guste la historia, siento haber tardado en actualizar. Pero muchas gracias, enserio, muchas gracias eres mi primera review aquí.**_ __ **:)**

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Lair. Solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

…

Los hermanos durmieron hasta las 17:00, tenían el entrenamiento a las 18:00; sin embargo Splinter les despertó una hora antes.

\- Venga chicos, ¡despertad! - abre Splinter la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos.

\- Mmm... ¿Qué hora es? - pregunta Donatello.

\- Son las 17:00. - contesta Splinter.

\- Pero aún queda una hora para el entrenamiento. - dice Raphael.

\- Pero si os despierto más tarde no estaréis atentos en el entrenamiento.

Dicho eso, se levantan somnolientos, y una hora más tarde van al dojo...

\- ¡Tomoya! - dicen los cuatro abrazando al verlo, no lo veían desde casi un mes, pues, con la cantidad de trabajo escolar que habían tenido, había sido imposible que acudieran a entrenar durante ese mes, porque para Splinter, una de las prioridades de su educación era que supieran el arte ninjutsu, para que un día, cuando él no estuviera, sepan defenderse.

\- ¡Chicos tened cuidado con Tomoya! - se enfada ligeramente Splinter porque los cuatro lo habían tumbado del abrazo.

\- No, no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado. Tan fuertes como siempre. - dice Tomoya.

\- Lo sabemos. - dicen los cuatro sonriendo de orgullo hacia ellos mismos.

\- Bueno venga dejad al maestro en paz, vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento de hoy. Id poniéndoos el kimono. - dice Splinter.

\- Hai otôsan. - contestan los cuatro al unísono.

\- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento del grupo de la tarde? - pregunta Splinter.

-Muy bien, han mejorado mucho. - contesta Tomoya.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Y tus chicos? ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento? Pronto será su cumpleaños, y lo que quiero decir en realidad... Bueno... Dentro de dos días harán diez años, creo que deberías decírles la verdad sobre ese tema. Ya están preparados para saberlo. - se refiere Tomoya, a que los chicos no sabían que eran adoptados.

Justo en ese momento, cerca del pequeño vestuario que estaba en la entrada, se empieza a escuchar a través de las finas paredes tradicionales japonesas de papel, la conversación, que les estaba pareciendo tan misteriosa e interesante a los cuatro jóvenes.

\- No, aún no. No están preparados. - contesta Splinter.

\- Es tu decisión como su padre contárselo o no, pero mi consejo es que deberías decírselo. Cuanto más tarde sea, más difícil será decírselo. - dice Tomoya.

Los chicos, ya cambiados, salen del vestuario, muy extrañados.

\- ¿Decirnos qué? - pregunta Leonardo, con sus hermanos detrás preguntando él en nombre de todos.

\- Emm... Nada... Venga id a la sala de entrenamiento, ahora iré yo.

Los 4 van a esa dicha sala.

\- ¿Lo ves? Por eso no están preparados, son niños todavía, y preguntan como tales. No están preparados. Si me disculpa. - se va Splinter a la sala de entrenamiento.

En la sala...

\- Bien dentro de dos días será vuestro décimo cumpleaños. Y he decidido que ya tenéis los conocimientos necesarios para... Tener vuestras propias armas. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? - pregunta emocionado Leonardo.

\- Será bestial. - dice Raphael.

\- ¡Conocimientos profundos! ¡Qué emoción! - se emociona Donatello.

\- ¡Qué guay! - dice Michelangelo.

\- Sí, hoy elegiréis vuestras armas, y a partir de hoy empieza una nueva fase en vuestro conocimiento en el ninjutsu. Enhorabuena. - felicita Splinter a sus hijos.

\- ¡Sí, somos ninjas de verdad! -dicen los 4 al unísono.

\- Bien, empezemos, sacaré cuatro armas: las katanas, los sais, el bastón bo y los nunchakus. Cogeréis las armas e intentareis hacer los movimientos que más naturales os parezcan. -

Dicho eso empezó una exhibición de lo más peligroso en el mundo en ese momento: niños de diez años con armas que nunca habían tenido, por suerte las armas como los nunchakus eran de goma-espuma para que al practicar nadie tuviera daños innecesarios, el bo, también en sus extremos estaban protegidos, mientras que las katanas y los sais, estaban sin afilar desde hacía varios años, además de, que en las katanas había una protección de plástico en el filo, pero aún así, fue un desastre. Hubo cuatro intentos:

1- Donatello: con la pareja de katanas, estuvo a punto de cortarse varias veces, pero no habia peligro porque el filo estaba protegido y estaban sin afilar desde años; Michelangelo con la pareja de sais, fue imposible que articulará ningún movimiento por el gran peso de estos; Leonardo con la pareja de nunchakus, se dio bastantes veces con las partes del arma de goma-espuma (de esa forma para que no se hicieran daño); y por último Raphael con el bastón bo, no sabía como usar ese "cacharro", era solo un palo para él.

2- Donatello: con la pareja de sais, le paso como a Michelangelo, eran demasiado pesados para que pudiera manejarlos a sus anchas; Michelangelo con las katanas, intentaba girarlas de alguna forma, como si quisiera que el filo cambiase de lado con cada movimiento, Leonardo con el bo, hacía movimientos haciendo un cuadrado alrededor, él quería tener una pareja de armas, aunque los nunchakus no se le habían adaptado bien, era más fácil de manejar dos armas, que una. Finalmente Raphael, con los nunchakus, era como Leonardo, simplemente, se limitaba a darse golpes a sí mismo con la parte de goma espuma.

3- Ahora, era el turno de Donatello con los nunchakus, tuvo los mismos resultados que sus hermanos, los condenados nunchakus, eran muy rápidos para ser controlados y se daba golpes con ellos. Michelangelo, por su parte, con el bo, le dió la misma impresión que a Raphael, solo era un palo. Leonardo con los sais, tampoco consiguió lo mismo que sus hermanos, ni siquiera levantarlos un centímetro del suelo por su enorme peso. Y Raphael con las katanas, sólo hacía movimientos hacia delante, no sabía que más intentar, ni siquiera se podían girar como las demás armas.

4- Ninguna arma parecía ser la adecuada para ellos hasta que: Leonardo estuvo con las katanas, Raphael con los sais, Donatello con el bo y Michelangelo con los nunchakus, entonces ahí no hubo peligro, sino que las armas eran de movimientos naturales para cada uno, Leonardo con las katanas se entendía bien con su filo, limpio, pero con capacidad de movimiento pero no tanta como las demás armas. Raphael con los pesado sais, consiguió levantarlos a diferencia de sus hermanos, eran como su carácter;

pesado y difícil de controlar, pero muy fuerte cuando se sabe usar, Donatello con el bo, con capacidad de ataque en ambos extremos, hacía posible calcular en un combate bien como usar la trayectoria de ambos extremos, es decir, perfecto para el pequeño calculador y genio Donatello, y por último Michelangelo, los nunchakus se almodaban bien a sus ágiles movimientos, los nunchakus eran rápidos como él, lo que hizo que no se diera ni una vez con ellos, a diferencia de sus hermanos. Y así habían descubierto sus armas.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos! Ya tenéis vuestras propias armas. Estoy muy orgulloso. - felicita Splinter a los chicos.

\- ¡Es genial! - dicen al unísono los cuatro.

\- Tenéis un excelente nivel de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en este momento es hora de combinarlo con el manejo de un arma. Ahora empezaremos con lo básico de: **vuestras armas**. - esas dos últimas palabras, fueron especialmente remarcadas por Splinter, hizo que a los chicos les pareciera el día más feliz de sus vidas, por fin tenían,

 **sus propias armas,**

habían soñando con eso desde los 3 años, soñaban con ser ninjas de verdad y tener esas armas tan chulas que se veían en las películas de ninjas de la tele.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron practicando con sus nuevas armas, avanzaron más rápido de lo normal, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Splinter, era como si,

esas armas hubieran sido pensadas especialmente para ellos hace mil años, como si, cuando aparecieron los ninjas, habían pensado en ellos.

Pasó la tarde y volvieron a casa, con bastante resistencia de los chicos, porque ellos querían seguir practicando con las armas.

Pero debían irse, se fueron a dormir, con la palabra "armas ninja" desde que se fueron del dojo.

Había sido una buena tarde.

Al día siguiente...

Hubo la misma rutina: levantarse a las 6:30.

Después del desayuno, era hora de ir al colegio: sería el penúltimo día de pruebas para los chicos.

Y para Splinter sería otro día de trabajo normal en el dojo.

El día en el colegio, fue, por desgracia, como siempre, otro día agotador de pruebas escolares.

Pero por fin llegó la tarde.

Raphael y Splinter, iban a ir a la casa de Osamu para hablar con sus padres del asunto de la pelea del día anterior. Splinter los había llamado por la mañana para quedar. Ellos aceptaron, y le dijeron que fuera a su casa esa tarde.

Cuando terminaron de comer; Splinter llevó a Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo al dojo, ahí pasarían la tarde bajo el cuidado de Tomoya.

Por lo que sus hermanos, al tener que ir a entrenar, se burló de ellos antes de irse:

\- ¡Yo descanso y vosotros no! ¡Fastidiaos! ¡Jejeje! - se burla Raphael en la entrada, antes de irse sus hermanos.

\- Sí, ¡ **pero** , a ti te han castigado sin salir! - dice Donatello.

\- **Pero** , no entreno. - vuelve a decir Raphael.

\- ¡ **Pero** nosotros vamos a usar nuestras armas nuevas y tú no! - intenta hacer sentir envidia Michelangelo a Raphael.

\- **Pero** , también podré estar con mis armas todo el tiempo del mundo más allá de esta tarde. - rebate otra vez Raphael.

\- **Pero** , nos va a entrenar Tomoya. Hace casi un año de que no nos entrena alguna vez él. - dice Leonardo.

\- **Pero** , Tomoya entrena el doble de fuerte que padre. Dejadlo ya no me vais a convencer. ¡Gano yo! ¡Tengo la tarde libre y vosotros no! - termina la discusión Raphael, ya que llega su padre a la entrada y se tienen que ir ya.

\- Adiós "pringaillos". - se despide de forma irónica Raphael de sus hermanos e inmediatamente después de que se cierre la puerta se va a ver la televisión.

Mientras, Raphael se había quedado sólo en casa. (Se quedó sólo menos de 20 minutos; pero que sagrados 20 minutos, pudo ver en la televisión su programa de lucha sin discutir con nadie, pues al haber 3 hermanos en la competencia por el mando a distancia, eran muy escasos los momentos de poder ver la televisión sin interrupciones o peleas).

Además, quitando el castigo de no quedar durante dos semanas y el trabajo de 10 páginas a mano, no entrenar por una tarde era un gran descanso.

Llegó Splinter a casa.

Habían quedado para ir a casa de Osamu a las 17:30, así que estuvieron en casa otra hora más antes de irse

...

En casa de Osamu...

Suena el timbre y los padres de Osamu abren la puerta.

\- ¡Hola señor Hamato! - dicen los padres de Osamu al unísono.

\- ¡Buenas tardes señores Tanaka! - saluda también Splinter. - Espero no haber llegado tarde, es que nos hemos perdido por el barrio.

\- No, no. Llegáis bien. - dice el padre de Osamu. - Pasad por favor.

\- Gracias. - dice entrando Splinter seguido por Raphael, quien estaba muy nervioso.

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado todavía; yo soy Sakura y mi marido se llama Ryu. ¿Y cuál es su nombre? Sólo sabemos su apellido. - dice la madre de Osamu (Sakura) (*).

\- Oh, me llamo Splinter, pueden tratarme de tú, me resulta más cómodo. - contesta Splinter.

\- Claro, puedes hacer lo mismo con nosotros. - dice el padre de Osamu (Ryu).

Y tras las presentaciones, todos van al salón, donde está Osamu sentado en un cojín alrededor de una pequeña mesa de suelo.

\- Mira, quien está aquí, el inigualable Raphael. - dice Osamu, quien tiene un gran moratón en el ojo por el puñetazo de Raphael del día anterior.

\- Lo mismo digo, fantástico Osamu. - sigue Raphael.

\- Raphael, saluda como es debido. - le regaña Splinter.

\- Osamu tú también. - dicen al unísono Ryu y Sakura.

\- Está bien. - contestan Osamu y Raphael a la vez. - Hola.

\- Mejor. - dicen al unísono los 3 padres a sus respectivos hijos.

\- Sentaos en los cojines. Son muy cómodos, y enseguida traeré algo para picar y empezar a hablar del tema entre Osamu y Raphael. - dice Ryu saliendo del salón a la cocina.

\- Y bueno... - intenta romper el hielo Sakura. - ¿A qué te dedicas Splinter?

\- Soy profesor de ninjutsu en un pequeño dojo. - contesta Splinter.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de "ninjutsu"? - pregunta otra vez Sakura.

\- Es un arte marcial, el de los ninjas. - explica Splinter.

\- Eres ninja, ¡Qué interesante! ¿Y hace cosas cómo pum, pam, aaah? - Sakura lanza puñetazos mal hechos al aire para intentar imitar a un ninja. (*)

\- Sí más o menos. - intenta no reírse Splinter de esos movimientos (de algo servía ser maestro ninja).

\- Mamá... - se avergüenza Osamu por lo que acaba de hacer su madre.

\- No, no pasa nada pequeño, no lo ha hecho mal. - dice cariñosamente Splinter a Osamu.

\- ¡Eh, viejo! ¡No me llames pequeño! ¡Porque no lo soy! - tiene un pequeño ataque de ira Osamu hacia Splinter.

\- ¡Osamu contrólate! - regaña Sakura a su hijo.

\- No, no pasa nada. Eso es por lo que he venido, eso es lo que le pasó ayer a Raphael, también tiene problemas de ira, y quería aclarar que le pasó. Y, ¿sabes qué le digo a Raphael, Osamu?: "Cómo agua de río sobre la piedra." - dice Splinter.

\- Ya te pones filosófico como el renacuajo ayer. Odio a los "karatecas" filosóficos. - dice Osamu.

\- ¡Osamu! - regaña Sakura más fuerte que antes a Osamu.

\- ¡Te lo dije ayer! ¡Es ninjutsu! ¡No kárate! ¡Pollito! - explota también Raphael.

\- ¡Renacuajo! - se pone de pie Osamu, sólo separado de Raphael por una pequeña mesa de café.

\- ¡Gorila! - le devuelve el insulto Raphael también poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Raphael! ¡Tomaru! (*) - regaña Splinter a Raphael.

\- Pero padre... - intenta rebatir a su padre Raphael.

\- Nada de peros, deja esta pelea, ¡Ahora! ¿¡Qué te digo siempre que pienses!? - dice Splinter.

\- "Cómo agua de río sobre la piedra." - se vuelve a arrodillar Raphael en el cojín más tranquilo; en verdad esa frase siempre le ayudaba a calmarse.

\- Osamu, siéntate también. - dice Sakura a su hijo, y este obedece. - Ojalá Osamu fuera así cuando se enfada. ¿Y cómo es que te llama padre?

\- Bueno, al empezar su entrenamiento de ninjutsu, mi jefe, bueno, más bien, mi amigo, les empezó a decir a él y a sus hermanos que me debían llamar "padre". Y por aquel entonces, tenían 5 años, eran muy influenciables, y poco a poco, me empezaron a llamar "padre". Y pues, hasta el día de hoy. - explica Splinter.

\- Deberías aprender a ser igual de educado Osamu. - dice Sakura.

\- No... Yo... - es interrumpido Splinter.

\- Ya está, he traído galletas, café para nosotros y para los chicos batidos de chocolate. - interrumpe en la sala el padre de Osamu.

\- Gracias Ryu. - dice Splinter a Ryu.

\- Gracias señor. - también le agradece Raphael el batido.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - pregunta Ryu.

\- No nada cariño. - omite Sakura la pequeña pelea de Osamu y Raphael

\- Bien y que vamos a hacer con el tema de la pelea de ayer. - habla sin tapujos Ryu.

\- Ya hemos tomado las medidas para Raphael aprenda que la violencia nunca es solución. En la escuela, a le han castigado a dos semanas sin recreo, más un trabajo de 10 hojas de que nunca hay que usar la violencia, para que "medite" así sobre eso. Y yo dos semanas sin quedar. Pero lo importante es que debe aprender controlar su ira. Y lo estamos intentando. – contesta Splinter.

\- Siento decirle, pero tengo entendido que usted es ninja, y sus cuatro hijos también. ¿No cree que es peligroso? - pregunta Ryu.

\- No, sólo quiero que sepan defenderse por si mismos. Por... Distintos motivos. - Splinter dice eso, porque no quería decir los verdaderos motivos, de porque les enseñaba ninjutsu a sus hijos, tenía miedo de que algún día Saki les descubriera, y no supieran defenderse, y de nuevo perder a su familia por segunda vez.

\- No entiendo, el deber de los niños es únicamente estudiar para su futuro, y sin ofender, no perder el tiempo siendo "karatekas". - ya sabe Raphael de donde saca Osamu eso de "karatekas".

\- Si, bueno es importante su futuro académico, pero también, deben ser niños y divertirse, y tener algo más que sólo el aburrido colegio.

\- Siento interrumpir Splinter, pero Ryu tiene razón, es interesante que sus hijos aprendan a ser ninjas, pero los niños sólo deben estudiar. - dice Sakura.

\- Entonces, estáis diciendo que... ¿Osamu sólo estudia? ¿Y no hace ningún deporte? - se quedan anonadados Splinter y Raphael, y en ese preciso momento este piensa, que sería de él si sólo estudiara como su hermano Donatello, y se promete a sí mismo que no volvería a quejarse de sus entrenamientos.

\- Exactamente, aunque claro, Osamu no hay día que no pida apuntarse a rugby. - dice Ryu.

\- Lo siento, pero me voy a entrometer un poco en la educación de Osamu. Tiene problemas de ira en el colegio, porque es el único sitio dónde puede sacar su probable gran cantidad de adrenalina y energía. Necesita algo más, si lo apuntáis a un deporte, y le dejáis que deje, que seguro que tiene, miles de repaso de asignaturas por las tardes. Seguro que empieza a mejorar sus notas y carácter. Yo sólo digo desde mi experiencia. He criado a cuatrillizos, y creedme, sino entrenaran, no se irían a dormir, ninguno de los 4.

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntan Ryu y Sakura.

\- Sí. - contesta sinceramente Splinter.

\- Tal vez tenga razón Ryu, antes he visto a su hijo, en una cosilla, y es igual que Osamu, pero cómo que al hacer nin... ninju... Al ser ninja. Tiene disciplina. Eso necesita Osamu. - empieza a creer Sakura que Splinter tiene razón.

\- Umm, tal vez si un deporte le de disciplina. - piensa el padre de Osamu que ahora a obligarle a hacer algo que quería lo odiaría, igual que pasaba siempre, pues Osamu hacía lo contrario de lo que se decía. - Osamu, a partir de mañana iras a rugby, pero no porque tú quieras, sino para que aprendas a ser disciplinado. ¿Queda claro?

\- ¿En-enserio? - está en un momento de felicidad máxima Osamu, pero que tiene que disimular. - N-no quiero, ¡q-qué aburrido!

\- Pues iras, Ryu quita todo y yo llamo al colegio para que apunten a Osamu al club de rugby ya mismo. - dice Sakura, y esta se va al teléfono de la otra sala, y su marido quita las tazas y galletas.

\- Y-yo... Gra-g-gracias, nunca pensé que... No más academia...- no se cree Osamu lo que acababa de ocurrir. - Llevo años, intentando que me dejen jugar a rugby, y... y... Tú en un segundo los convences. Mu-muchas gracias...

\- De nada joven. - dice Splinter. - Raphael, son las 18:15, aún puedes llegar al entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no hay ninguna prisa. Tranquilo. - Raphael, se había dado cuenta de que no se iba a quejar de los entrenamientos, pero aún así, esa tarde no quería entrenar.

\- Está bien, no entrenaras, pero hoy empezaras las sesiones de meditación.

\- Hai otôsan. - se resigna Raphael a la aburrida meditación.

\- Osamu, te van a apuntar de rugby, así que, a cambio, quiero que descargues tu energía sólo allí, y no con otros chicos del colegio. ¿De acuerdo? – se dirige Splinter a Osamu.

\- De acuerdo. - contesta Osamu.

\- Bien, voy a avisar a tu padre de que nos vamos ya. Espera aquí Raphael.

\- Vale. - contesta Raphael.

Y así quedan solos en el salón Osamu y Raphael.

\- Esto... renacuajo, puedes sentarte normal, no hace falta que estes arrodillado, se te deben haber dormido las piernas hace bastante.

\- Sabes qué... tienes razón. - se sienta normal Raphael. - ¡Aaah! ¡Mis piernas!

\- Jejeje... Oye tu padre mola, le debo un gran favor, la verdad es que si tenía razón en eso de que un deporte haría que me cansara y relajar, y blablabla... - dice Osamu.

\- Sí bueno. Y... Y y-yo siento haberte pegado ayer. - se disculpa Raphael.

\- No, no pasa nada... Somos músculo, instinto, no cerebro. Eh, pero tu "kárate" no esta mal Raph... quiero decir renacuajo... - Osamu intenta no admitir que Raphael le empieza a caer bien.

\- Sí... El "kárate" mola... Pollito. – Raphael se da cuenta de lo mismo sobre Osamu.

\- ¡Raphael nos vamos ya! - Splinter dice en alto desde el pasillo.

\- Me tengo que ir ya. ¿Estamos en paz? - extiende la mano Raphael a Osamu poniéndose de pie.

\- Estamos en paz. - estrecha la mano Osamu.

Y tras terminar el apretón de manos, Raphael se va a la entrada.

\- Bueno, gracias por esta pequeña charla. Nos vamos ya. Que paséis una buena tarde. - se despide Splinter.

\- Lo mismo decimos. Adiós a los dos. - dicen Ryu y Sakura.

Y Raphael abre la puerta y sale seguido de Splinter.

...

Splinter y Raphael llegan al dojo, y se oyen desde fuera suplicas de terminar el entrenamiento.

¡Por favor paremos ya Tomoya! Llevamos 1 hora o más entrenando. - se queja la voz de Leonardo

\- Sólo 2 ejercicios más. - replica la voz de Tomoya.

\- Eso dijiste hace 2 ejercicios. - dice la voz de Donatello.

\- Venga un poco más. - intenta animar a los chicos Tomoya.

\- ¡Nooooo! - dicen al unísono Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo entrando en lo que parece un ataque de pánico colectivo y salen de la sala corriendo y gritando.

\- ¡Chicos, venid! – dice Tomoya, porque sabe porque los chicos han huido así, y entonces va al baño, a por algo que les hará que se controlen.

\- ¡Nooooo! - vuelven a gritar Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo.

Mientras en la entrada, Splinter se ha tapado los ojos con una mano, no quería ver esa locura, mientras Raphael se ríe sin parar.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Voy a entrar a ver que pasa. ¡Esto no me lo pierdo! - dice entrando corriendo al interior del dojo. - ¡Chicos! ¡Soy yo Raph!

\- Raph, ¡Socorro! ¡Hemos estado entrenando sin parar, y lo mismo todo el rato! - dice Michelangelo y detrás suyo Leonardo y Donatello.

\- ¡Escapemos que ahora podemos! - dice Donatello.

\- Tíos... Tranquilizaos, Tomoya no es un monstruo. Padre está fuera, será mejor que no escapéis. - contesta a la espiral de locura de sus hermanos Raphael.

\- Sí, él nos ayudara. ¡Buena idea Raph! - contesta Leonardo. - ¡Haced lo que yo chicos! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Socorro! ¡Aaaaaaah!

Y sus hermanos, le inmitan con el grito, todos, excepto Raphael, quien está riendo sin parar al ver sus hermanos correr como auténticos locos.

Llegan a la entrada y ahí está Splinter con Tomoya, que guarda algo en la espalda.

\- Chicos, chicos, ¡Tranquilos! - dice Splinter

\- ¡No! ¡Aaaaah! - dicen al unísono los 3, empezando a correr en círculos, y en ese momento Tomoya, vuelca lo que tiene en la espalda, un balde lleno de agua, no era la primera vez que pasaba, los 4 si los entrenaban con Tomoya, tarde o temprano salían gritando de la sala de entrenamiento en algún momento, gritando como locos.

Y sólo se calmaban bebiendo agua, o este caso, echándoles agua de un balde.

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunta Tomoya.

\- Sí. - dicen Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo al unísono, están empapados, pero también detrás de ellos Raphael, que les había seguido para poder seguir riéndose y por eso había recibido también su parte del balde de agua.

\- Oooh... Raph, lo siento... - se disculpa Donatello, pues es el primero en darse cuenta de que Raphael está empapado.

\- No, no pasa nada Donnie. No... No... - y se tira encima de sus hermanos haciendo una bola rodante, con más locura que antes.

\- ¡Aaaah! - hay gritos unísonos en la bola rodante.

Y Splinter y Tomoya deben coger dos a cada uno, y así poder parar la locura.

\- Téneis que cambiaros, nos tenemos que ir a casa a secaros el pelo a los 4. Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo, quitaos el kimono mojado y poneos la ropa de calle, y Raphael tú tienes aquí ropa de cambio, así que tú también cámbiate. - intenta guardar la calma Splinter por sus hiperactivos hijos, que ya se han ido a cambiar de ropa. - Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué les hace para que cada vez que entrenen contigo, salgan así?

\- Hacer el mismo ejercicio todo el rato. - contesta Tomoya.

\- No puede hacerles eso, son incapaces de aguantarlo, aunque parece mentira que esto les pase con lo que hacen en el colegio, incluso que le pase a Donatello, es muy extraño. - piensa en voz alta Splinter. - Bueno nos tendremos que ir a casa a secarles, gracias por cuidarlos.

\- De nada, ha sido un placer volverles locos. Pero esta noche, se iran a dormir sin rechistar gracias a mí. – dice Tomoya

...

Después de irse del dojo, todos se secaron el pelo, y Tomoya tenía razón, se fueron a dormir sin rechistar, incluido Raphael quien no había entrenado.

Había sido un día largo, otro día más en casa de los Hamato...

Y al día siguiente sería un día importante...

Porque sería el décimo cumpleaños de

Leonardo,

Raphael,

Donatello

Y

Michelangelo.

Los cuatro humanos ninja.

…

 _ **Siento no actualizar desde el 18 de julio (un siglo más o menos).**_

 _ **Pero prometo que tendréis actualizaciones ahora, cada dos semanas los viernes (o sábados).**_

 _ **Osea que esta semana no, la siguiente, tendréis capítulo nuevo, y antes de irme: los asteriscos:**_

 _ **1*: Los nombres de los padres de Osamu son: Ryu y Sakura. Son dos de los nombres más comunes en Japón. Ryu significa dragón y Sakura, es el nombre que se les da a las flores del cerezo cuando florecen en primavera, y su apellido Tanaka, es también de los apellidos más comunes.**_

 _ **2*: En esto quiero aclarar eso de que la madre de Osamu imita a un ninja, piensa cómo un amigo, alguien de tu familia (o tú mismo) intenta hacer kárate o algo así, y no sabe, y hace movimientos raros, pues eso hizo la madre de Osamu.**_

 _ **3*: "Tomaru" significa basta en japonés, ya puse el otro vocabulario en el anterior capítulo, pero… "Hai" significa sí, y "otôsan" es padre.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los lectores,, pero en especial…**_

 _ **mariana ochoa: gracias por tu segunda review, es verdad que si hay lectores fantasma (yo a veces también lo soy). Mi tortuga favorita es Donnie**_ _ **seguida por Mikey por muy poquito, los dos son adorables (^_^). Por cierto a mi me gusta el apritello, ¿A ti también te gusta algún otro shipeo? Saludos, y muchas gracias por leer, nos reviewamos pronto. ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a ti también lector fantasma, sé que alguno leerá esto, muchas gracias a ti también por leer.**_

 _ **Bueno, y**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias otra vez por leer y**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ;)**_

 _ **(Juro que será la semana que viene y no medio siglo).**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Lair. Solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

…

Era el día **D**...

 **D** ía **D** el **D** écimo Cumpleaños...

Por fin los cuatrillizos iban a hacer 10 años: una década... ¡Qué poco parecía! ¡Pero en realidad era tanto tiempo!

Todo ese tiempo, multiplicado por cuatro a la vez... Los cuatro nacieron a la vez, empezaron a aprender a andar a la vez, empezaron a hablar juntos, habían y seguían creciendo juntos... Todo lo hacían juntos, y parece una mentira, que es verdad, que lo hayan hecho durante 10 años...

Todo tenía que salir perfecto: la tarta, la fiesta y los regalos: ese año eran muy especiales.

Serían los primeros que les haría Splinter en 2 años, ya que la economía familiar de los años anteriores no podía afrontar ese gasto: los 2 años anteriores, simplemente les había hecho la tarta como regalo.

Ni siquiera Tomoya, pudo comprarles algo, pero este año era diferente, el dojo había ido mejor, porque las clases habían aumentado de número de alumnos, lo que hizo que Splinter ganara más dinero y pudiera comprar (con ayuda de Tomoya) unos regalos muy especiales.

...

Ese día Splinter se levantó, nada más y nada menos que... ¡A las 4:30 de la mañana!

Todo para hacer la tarta favorita de los chicos para celebrar su cumpleaños: tarta selva negra.

Estuvo haciendo la masa hasta las 5:00 de la mañana más o menos (tuvo pequeñas complicaciones con la medida y con caída y rotura de algunos cacharros por la falta de sueño).

Después de eso, tuvo que empezar a hornear la tarta (tardaría 40 minutos), parecía que se podría ir a dormir, pero no, porque si lo hacía, la tarta se podía quemar si se pasaba de hora, así que se tuvo que quedar prácticamente una hora mirando fijamente a una tarta de chocolate.

Terminó de hornearse la tarta, y llegó la hora del último paso: la dichosa decoración.

Splinter era un maestro ninja que llevaba entrenando más de 30 años, por lo que sabía manejar, casi a la perfección, todas las armas del arsenal ninja, además de saber hacer increíbles y ágiles movimientos. Pero la decoración de repostería era otro tema, parecía mentira que sabiendo hacer todo eso, no supiera manejar bien una simple manga pastelera para poder poner los nombres de sus hijos en la tarta, pero simplemente es que se le daba fatal.

Es más, sus 10 años con los chicos, él mismo había hecho todas las tartas para sus cumpleaños; en el primer "cumple" de sus hijos, tenía intención de hacer una tarta nutricionalmente hecha para bebés que había visto en televisión, en la televisión parecía fácil, pero hacerla él era otra cosa, lo que consiguió fue quemar la cocina, lo que provocó un pequeño incendio y tuvó que irse a dormir a casa de Tomoya durante una noche, porque los bomberos debían apagar el pequeño incendio y dejar que el humo se fuera de toda la casa.

En el segundo cumpleaños de los chicos; el resultado fue un poco mejor, no provocó un incendio, pero sí quemó bastante la tarta.

Así sucesivamente hasta que a lo largo de los años fue mejorando los resultados, y este año esperaba que fuera la culminación de una década de tartas mal hechas (el año anterior había dejado la tarta cruda).

Y parece que esta vez si lo consiguió, había hecho la tarta en su punto, había puesto los cuatro nombres a la perfección con la manga pastelera, además de poner las velas para que soplarán sin partir ninguno de los nombres.

Y lo mejor de todo es que había terminado la tarta justo a tiempo para el desayuno (eran las 6:10).

Así que decidió despertarlos con la tarta...

\- Chicos... ¡Felicidades! - dice Splinter abriendo la puerta del cuarto de los chicos, y los ve a los 4 durmiendo abrazados.

Esa noche en vez de dormir por todo el espacio de la habitación separados, como solían hacer todas las noches, aquella noche, habían juntado los futones, y por los muchos movimientos de la noche, se habían quedado abrazados.

Splinter no pudo despertarlos, simplemente le parecía demasiado adorable, y le vino un recuerdo a la mente, recordó la segunda vez que vió a los chicos en la habitación del hospital, cuando eran bebés, estaban en una única cuna porque cuando les separaban, lloraban. Y ahí estaban, de la misma manera, 10 años después...

Entonces, Splinter, dejó la tarta en el suelo, y fue a por la cámara de su cuarto, e hizo una foto con "flash" haciendo que los chicos se despertaran por la luz, pero había merecido la pena por inmortalizar tan precioso y tierno momento.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Padre no hagas eso! -  
se despiertan sobresaltados Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo.

\- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, estabáis abrazados, y me ha parecido tan adorable... No he podido evitar hacer la foto, una foto perfecta de vuestro cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! - coge la tarta del suelo Splinter, y los chicos se la quedan mirando hipnotizados.

\- ¡Es una tarta de verdad! - dice Michelangelo.

\- ¡Y no está cruda! - dice Leonardo.

\- ¡Es impresionante! - Raphael y Donatello sólo se limitan a decir eso.

\- Gracias. ¿Queréis bajar a comerla? - pregunta Splinter.

\- ¡Sí! - se le iluminan los ojos a los cuatro.

Entonces, bajan a la cocina, primero entran los chicos, y un par de minutos después, Splinter con las velas de la tarta encendidas. Splinter deja la tarta en la mesa y empieza a cantar:

\- ¡Cumpleaños feliz!  
¡Cumpleaños feliz!  
¡Os deseamos todos!  
¡Cumpleaños feliz! - y cada uno sopla su correspondiente vela. -¡Felicidades chicos!

\- ¡Ya tenemos 10 años! - celebran al unísono los cuatro su década, ya oficialmente celebrada.

\- Sí... Es verdad... 10 años... Y hace 10 años no eráis más que... - se le salta una pequeña lágrima a Splinter, habían pasado 10 años, ya no eran tan pequeños como a él le gustase.

\- Padre, ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Donatello al ver la pequeña lágrima.

\- Sí, es que, sois ya tan... tan... mayores. Bueno da igual. Venga cuando terminéis todo el desayuno podréis comer la tarta.

\- Bueno... Es que no hay desayuno... - dice Michelangelo intentándo no reírse.

\- ¡Sí que hay! ¡Sí... - Splinter se da cuenta, de que había estado tan preocupado por la tarta, que se había olvidado de hacer el desayuno. - No hay desayuno... Bueno, iros a ver la televisión... Esto... No al salón no... Ahí están los regalos de la fiesta de la tarde... Id a vuestro cuarto mejor...

\- ¿Regalos? - se les vuelven a iluminar los ojos a los cuatro, a Splinter se le había escapado sin querer la sorpresa de los regalos de la fiesta, pero la palabra "regalo", sorprendió mucho porque nunca recibían muchos juguetes o cosas así.

\- Sí... Pero es para la fiesta de por la tarde... No vayáis, por favor. - pide Splinter a los chicos algo que se les hacía muy difícil de cumplir.

\- De acuerdo... - se resignan, porque querían que fuera sorpresa, ya que serían sus primeros regalos después de 2 años.

\- Muy bien chicos. El desayuno estará en 15 minutos. - dice Splinter empezando a coger agua del grifo para la arrocera.

...

Habían terminado de desayunar, y cada uno se había comido una pequeña porción de tarta.

Era el cumpleaños de los chicos, pero aún así tenían que ir al colegio, aunque lo bueno es que ese día, es que sería el último día de pruebas.

Como siempre, después del desayuno, los hermanos vieron la televisión matutina.

Y como siempre, llegó la hora de irse al colegio, y Splinter los acompañó hasta la puerta del colegio, para luego él, irse a trabajar.

En el colegio; Hiromasa y Tomohisa, les esperaban impacientes, querían darles sus primeros regalos, los otros regalos (los más pensados y laboriosos) se los darían en la fiesta de la tarde.

\- ¡Felicidades chicos! - dicen al unísono Tomohisa y Hiromasa al ver a sus amigos.

\- ¡Gracias! - contestan, también al unísono los 4 hermanos.

\- Tenemos una cosa para vosotros. - Tomohisa hace la intriga a sus amigos volviendo su mochila de la espalda, y sacando una bolsa de plástico.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunta impaciente Michelangelo.

\- Lo veréis cuando los abráis. Es de Tomohisa y mío. - continúa Hiromasa, mientras, Tomohisa reparte a los 4, unas pequeñas bolsas de tela, elegantemente decoradas. Dentro de cada bolsa había 4 chocolatinas.

\- ¡Chocolate! ¡Os quiero! ¡Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! - Michelangelo abre la bolsa, y se come una chocolatina en el acto. - ¡Está riquísima! ¡Chicos tenéis que probarlas!

\- Muchas gracias chicos. Pero, ya si eso luego me las como, es que acabamos de desayunar tarta. Yo me espero al recreo para comermelas. - dice Leonardo.

\- Yo también. - Donatello, no había abierto todavía su bolsa, pero ya sabía el interior, gracias a su glotón hermano, así que en ese momento, la abre para ver su interior. - Muchas gracias a los dos, ¡Es mi marca de chocolate favorita!

\- Sí tíos, gracias . - eso era lo máximo que Raphael había agradecido algo en su vida a sus amigos; lo que hizo que Tomohisa y Hiromasa se emocinaran, (ni siquiera a sus hermanos les decía "gracias" nunca, simplemente lo decía por educación, como la tarde anterior al padre de Osamu, o cuando algo le gustaba de verdad, y parecía que el chocolate le había gustado de verdad).

\- Chicos, ¡Raph ha dicho gracias! ¡Debe tener fiebre! ¡Llevémoslo al hospital! - Tomohisa se había asustado de verdad por ese "gracias" de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo he dicho gracias! - dice gritando Raphael.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Me ha gritado! ¡Está bien! - Tomohisa abraza el cuello de Raphael como una cobra con sus brazos.

\- Yo creo que el que está mal aquí, eres tú Tomohisa. - dice Raphael.

Ya más tranquila la cosa, los amigos están hablando los 10 minutos antes de que sonase la campana. Empezaba así, el último (y ansiado) día de pruebas, por fin podrían descansar, después de esa locura de mes.

La mañana pasó sin percances, todos estaban contentos por el último día de exámenes, incluso los profesores (ya que ese mes habían tenido que corregir más de 50 exámenes por semana).

En el recreo, los 3 hermanos en vez de comer lo que tenían preparado para el recreo, se comen las chocolatinas, y les encantan a los tres, pues cada uno, se había comido su marca favorita de chocolate. Michelangelo se las había comido en menos de 5 minutos en la mañana, así que en el recreo no pudo comerlas como sus hermanos.

Y tras el recreo, llegaron las últimas pruebas, y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, al salir de clases, todos los alumnos y alumnas, salen sin presión alguna de exámenes o deberes, haciendo que se abrazen como si hubiesen ganado (al equivalente en dinero infantil) un millón de caramelos y golosinas.

Y a la salida, nuestro grupo de amigos protagonistas, para celebrarlo, se quedan un poco más de lo normal en el patio del colegio jugando, al igual que casi todos los chicos y chicas del colegio, antes de volver a sus respectivas casas.

Raphael, antes de irse, se va al baño entonces, y Osamu aprovechando que estaría sólo con él en el baño, también va...

\- ¡Renacuajo, espera! ¡Aguanta la puerta! - se dirige Osamu a Raphael, quien estaba sujetando la puerta para entrar al baño.

\- ¿Qué hay pollito? - contesta Raphael entrando al baño con Osamu.

\- No mucho, renacuajo. Bueno... esto... hoy me he enterado de que es tu cumpleaños, pues, ¡felicididades tío! - saca el puño Osamu para que Raphael le chocase.

\- Gracias. - Raphael choca el puño. - ¿Y por qué lo haces aquí? ¿Es qué no te atreves a decírmelo delante de todos?

\- ¡Pues claro que no renacuajo! ¡Tengo una imagen que mantener, aunque ahora me caigas bien! - dice Osamu.

\- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Te caigo bien!- dice pícaramente Raphael.

\- Ja-ja, eres un renacuajo que me cae bien, ¿Y qué pasa? Eres el ser humano más parecido a mí. - dice Osamu.

\- Sí, poca gente nos entiende cuando explotamos. - Raphael coincide con Osamu.

\- Bueno renacuajo, me voy ya, hoy tengo que irme pronto por el entrenamiento de rugby.

\- Vale, adiós pollito. - se vuelve Raphael abriendo la puerta del inodoro, pero antes es interrumpido por Osamu.

\- Eh, renacuajo, y gracias por lo de ayer. - Osamu hace una mirada de verdadero agradecimiento.

\- De nada. - contesta Raphael.

Y Osamu sale del baño.

Tras eso, Raphael entra al inodoro. Y al salir del baño, se queda junto a sus amigos y hermanos un rato más en el patio, para luego, cada uno irse a su casa.

...

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - dicen Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo al unísono al entrar a su casa.

\- ¿Qué tal el colegio? ¿Ya habéis acabado las infernales pruebas? - pregunta Splinter.

\- Sí, ¡por fin! - dice contento Michelangelo.

\- Por cierto, el viernes tienes que ir al colegio para que te den nuestros resultados. No te los podemos decir, aunque nosotros ya los sabemos, y bueno, puede que te sorprendan sobre todo, los de Mikey. - manifiesta Leonardo a su padre las ganas que tenía de que supiera sus resultados.

\- Sí, son... - Michelangelo es cortado a mitad de frase por sus hermanos.

\- Mikey, ¡El profe te ha dicho que no digas nada! - le regaña Donatello.

\- Vale, vale. Ah, y el viernes no tenemos cole, todos los profes estarán dando los resultados a los padres, y ¡no podrá haber clase! Y bueno me voy a ver la tele, ¡adiós! - Michelangelo se quita los zapatos a toda velocidad y sale disparado hacia el salón.

\- Bueno, pues tendré que pedirle a Tomoya de que se ocupe del entrenamiento de la mañana, pero, ¿Quién cuidará de vosotros? - Splinter empieza a pensar (y agobiarse) en la mañana del viernes.

\- ¡Nosotros nos cuidaremos a nosotros mismos! - dice Leonardo en nombre de sus dos hermanos presentes (y estos, estaban poniendo una cara de niños buenos muy falsa, que hacía que Splinter se preocupara más).

\- ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pase? ¿Que quememos la cocina? - dice en broma Donatello, haciendo que Splinter se imagine el peor de los escenarios posibles.

\- Yo... No... Mejor... Con Tomoya y... - empieza a balbucear Splinter intentando evitar la oferta de Leonardo, pero entonces los cuatro (los cuatro, ya que el perfecto oído oportunista de Michelangelo se había afinado tras oír la posible oportunidad de quedarse sólos en casa y había acudido inmediatamente a la entrada) Entonces Michelangelo, pone cara de cachorrito abandonado y sus hermanos le inmitan (a esto Splinter no podía resistirse).

\- Está bien, pero prometedme algo, nada de cerillas, mecheros, de cocina o cualquier cosa relacionada con el fuego, ¿Lo prometéis? - dice Splinter.

\- Prometido. - dicen los cuatro poniendo otra vez caras de falsos niños buenos.

\- Dejando ya el tema, a las 17:00 iros preparando para la fiesta.

\- Sí, ¡Regalos! - los cuatro se emocionan de tan sólo pensar en ellos, y Splinter se va dejando a sus hijos en la entrada para irse al salón, que pronto sería vuelto a invadir por los cuatro.

...

17:48...

Lugar: casa Hamato.

Evento: fiesta de cumpleaños.

Invitados: Tomohisa, Hiromasa y Tomoya quien vendrá ya avanzada la fiesta.

Situación actual: Niños de 10 años jugando con dinosaurios de juguete a que estos tienen rayos láser en los ojos.

Resultado: estrés incontrolable del padre de los niños que hacen los años por la preocupación de que no rompan nada mientras corren por toda la casa...

\- ¡Piujjj! ¡Pañom! ¡Uuuh! ¡Aaagh! - se oyen estos y simimares gritos de los 6 niños en el salón.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! - intenta hablar Splinter pero no es tomado en cuenta. - Aaaagh... ¡Tomoya os entrenará el viernes! - Splinter hace una falsa amenaza, haciendo que ya sea oido, por lo menos por 4 de los 6 niños.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaaah! - entonces Splinter se da cuenta del terrible error que acaba de cometer, ahora empezarían a correr por toda la casa, y sería peor que antes, pero lo para.

\- No, os quedáreis en casa, os quedaréis en casa, ¿Vale? - tranquiliza Splinter a sus hijos al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba la puerta.

\- ¿Entonces para que nos asustas así? - pregunta Michelangelo que aún estaba medio nervioso.

\- Para que me escuchaseis, anda por favor, salid a jugar con los dinosaurios a la calle. Pero no alejéis, os avisaré cuando sea la tarta.- dice Splinter.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Dinosaurios en el espacio! - dice Hiromasa. - ¡Gracias por la idea señor! ¡Maldito seas Zog! *(ese era el dinosaurio de Michelangelo) ¡Misiles de ojos! ¡Piuufff!

\- No lo lograrás Mozart. ¡Misiles de ojos también! ¡Puugh! - y Michelangelo sale corriendo hacía la entrada persiguiendo a Hiromasa, y estos son seguidos por los demás para salir a la calle.

\- ¡No os aléjeis! - intenta decir, intenta, ya que los 6 han salido corriendo de la casa, por lo menos podría estar tranquilo para preparar la tarta y los regalos.

...

Son las 19:00 de la tarde, y los 4 cumpleañeros estaban llenos de ilusión por sus regalos.

Las 7 personas, estaban arrodillados en el salón alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

En el centro de la mesa, estaba la tarta hecha por Splinter por la mañana, y al fondo estaban los regalos de Tomohisa y Hiromasa.

La tarta, estaba sin algunas partes, ya que se habían comido parte por la mañana, y todavía tenía las velas. Así que quedaba una cosa por hacer...

\- ¡Cumpleaños feliz!  
¡Cumpleaños feliz!  
¡Os deseamos todos!  
¡Cumpleaños feliz! - y cada uno sopla su correspondiente vela al igual que por la mañana.

\- ¡Felicidades chicos! - dicen Splinter, Tomohisa y Hiromasa.

\- Gracias. - dicen los 4 cumpleañeros.

\- Venga voy a partir la tarta. - Splinter empieza a cortar la tarta. - Para ti Tomohisa, para Hiromasa, para Michelangelo, para Raphael, para Leonardo y Donatello.

\- ¡Está buenísima! - dice Hiromasa. - No es por ofender señor, pero tampoco era tan difícil, es que el año pasado le salió cruda...

\- No, tienes razón, el año pasado me salió cruda. - contesta Splinter.

\- Esto... cuando terminemos de comer la tarta, ¿podemos abrir los regalos? - pregunta Michelangelo impaciente (al igual que sus hermanos).

\- ¿Y por qué esperar? - dice Tomohisa levantándose y cogiendo su regalo y el de Hiromasa del fondo de la habitación. - Tomad cacho-impacientes. - sacan de la bolsa Tomohisa y Hiromasa cuatro cómics envueltos.

\- Creemos que os gustarán bastante. - dice Hiromasa.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Los nuevos números de Gorogoro! *- dice Donatello. - Muchas gracias chicos.

\- ¡Chocolate, tarta y cómic nuevo en el mismo día! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Os quiero tíos! - Michelangelo se levanta y abraza por el cuello a sus dos amigos.

\- Padre, ¿Podemos abrir los tuyos? Es que son los primeros que nos regalas en 2 años... Y me hace ilusión abrirlos, porque son tuyos. - Leonardo pide abrir los regalos, y tras tal frase "me hace ilusión porque son tuyos" Splinter no puede decir que no.

\- Vale, pero tened cuidado al abrirlos. Están... mejor os los doy yo. - Splinter se levanta, va a por las cajas envueltas (que estaban escondidas detrás de un mueble), y las deja en el suelo, y cada uno va a ver que caja es suya, las cuales tenían sus respectivos nombres.

\- Son... son... ¡unos sais de verdad! - exclama Raphael al desenvolver y abrir la caja.

\- Yo... ¡Yo también tengo un par de katanas! ¡Y afiladas! - exclama Leonardo al abrir su caja.

\- Entonces yo... ¡Guau! ¡Un bastón bo! ¡Y sin goma-espuma! - Donatello se sorprende igualmente con el interior la caja.

\- ¡Yo tengo... ! ¡Unos nunchakus de verdad! ¡Son increíbles! - Michelangelo abre el último su caja, y se queda igual (o más) impactado que sus hermanos al ver su interior.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - dicen al unísono los cuatro abrazando a su padre.

\- De nada. - contesta Splinter corresopondiendo el abrazo. - Serán vuestras armas cuando seáis capaces de usarlas sin peligro.

\- ¡Que guays son! - Tomohisa y Hiromasa también se sorprenden.

\- Yo con sólo coger una de ellas sería feliz ¿Puedo? - pregunta inocentemente Tomohisa.

\- ¡Yo también quiero! - dice Hiromasa.

\- Claro, pero con cuidado. ¿Cuál queréis coger cada uno? - pregunta Splinter.

\- ¡Las katanas! - exclaman a la vez los dos niños, por algo eran mejores amigos.

\- Bien, un momento. - Splinter va a donde está la caja, para poder ayudar a coger las katanas a los niños. - Antes de cogerlas, recordad sólo se pueden coger por el mango que se llama tsuka (*) y ni se os ocurra pasar el dedo por ninguna parte del metal. Yo os ayudo a cogerlas. Ven Tomohisa.

Entonces Tomohisa va frente a Splinter, este se aparta a detrás de la caja, cerca del mueble, y coge la espada. Y le dice a Tomohisa que se ponga de lado, que le ayudará a cogerla  
Y Splinter se pone a la altura del niño y le pone la katana en las manos, manteniendola también él, ya que tenía un gran peso para alguien tan joven.

\- ¡Es increíble! - exclama Tomohisa al poder sujetar un arma ninja. - ¿Y enserio sabréis usar esto algún día? (se dirige a sus amigos cuatrillizos) ¡Que guay!

\- ¡Me toca a mí ahora! - dice Hiromasa.

\- Es verdad, ten cuidado al quitar la mano del mango Tomohisa. Ven Hiromasa. - Splinter vuelve a repetir todo el proceso de ayudar a sujetar el arma con el otro niño.

\- ¡Que guay ha sido! Gracias señor. - dice Hiromasa tras sujetar la katana.

\- Y ahora, que ya habéis abierto los regalos, vamos a comer la tarta. - dice Splinter.

...

Tras la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños; Splinter y los chicos, acompañan a Tomohisa y Hiromasa a sus respectivas casas.  
Y luego al volver a la suya, Tomoya está en la puerta esperando a que volvieran Splinter y los chicos.

\- ¡Felicidades chicos! - saluda Tomoya.

\- Gracias Tomoya. - contestan los cuatro.

\- He venido a felicitaros y a comer tarta cruda de vuestro padre. - dice Tomoya.

\- No, perdone, este año no está cruda. - se enorgullece ligeramente Splinter de sí mismo.

\- ¡Un año que está bien hecha una tarta tuya Splinter! ¡Un milagro por la década que cumplen tus hijos! - se burla un poco Tomoya.

\- Gracias maestro... Supongo... - dice Splinter abriendo la puerta de la casa cerrada.

\- ¡Tienes que ver lo que nos ha regalado padre! ¡Armas sin goma-espuma! ¡Armas de verdad! - dice Leonardo entrando corriendo para ir al salón.

\- ¡Eh espera! ¡No vas a ser el único en enseñarlas! - grita Raphael, y le sigue hasta el salón, al igual que Donatello y Michelangelo.

\- Se ve que les han gustado. - dice Tomoya.

\- Sí, pero creeme no las usarán hasta que tengan 15 años o más. - dice Splinter.

\- No pueden usar armas de goma-espuma hasta los 15 años Splinter. - contesta Tomoya.

\- Sí pueden, sobre todo ellos, ¿Te imaginas a Leonardo y Raphael peleando con armas de verdad? Si casi se rompen el uno al otro el brazo cada vez que pelean sin armas...

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo competidores que son entre sí.

\- Muy cierto.

\- Venga entremos. Quieren enseñarme sus mortales armas que no usarán hasta los 15 años.

\- ¿Hoy está contra mí verdad? - Splinter pregunta irónicamente a Tomoya.

En el salón...

\- ¡Mira Tomoya! ¡Nunchakus de verdad! - dice Michelangelo dando sus nunchakus a Tomoya.

\- Son muy bonitos. ¿Sabes qué? Yo ayude a elegirlos. Y pusimos una cosa muy chula.

\- ¿Qué cosa pusisteis? - pregunta Michelangelo.

\- No me digas que se le ha olvidado a Splinter deciros lo del símbolo del clan. A ver dónde esta la dichisa. - Tomoya empieza a mover los nunchakus buscando la marca del clan Hamato, el clan de Splinter. Esa era parte de la sorpresa, para los chicos era muy importante tener esa marca del clan en sus armas. Al final Tomoya, la encuentra en la base del nunchaku. - ¡Aquí está!

\- No la había visto, ¡Es la marca del clan Hamato! ¡Mirad! - Michelangelo enseña la marca a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntan a la vez los otros 3 hermanos.

\- La marca de Leonardo y Raphael también debe estar en la base. - explica Tomoya. - Y el tuyo Donatello... Splinter, ¿Dónde estaba su marca?

Splinter acababa de entrar en el salón, y se había dado cuenta que se le había olvidado decir que tenían esas pequeñas marcas en sus armas de su clan.

\- Estaba en la nagitana. Mira Donatello. - Splinter coge el arma de su hijo, y preta un pequeño botón oculto, y sale del palo una espada oculta. Entonces se agacha un poco y se lo enseña a Donatello. - Pensé que era una buena idea poner una espada oculta, si le das al botón saldrá la espada, y mira gusto por aquí al final de la daga, aquí esta el símbolo del clan.

\- ¡Qué guay! ¡Muchas gracias! - dice Donatello abrazando a su padre.

\- De nada. - contesta Splinter.

\- ¿Esto significa que ya somos del clan Hamato? - pregunta Leonardo. - Cuando eramos pequeños nos dijiste que lo seríamos de verdad cuando tuviéramos nuestras propias armas del clan.

Splinter, sólo les había dicho un par de cosas sobre su pasado; que antes él era del clan Hamato, pero que decidió irse cuando los tuvo a ellos, claro, que ellos pensaban que eran hijos biológicos de Splinter, y siempre le habían preguntado que pasó con su madre, a lo que Splinter respondía con una de sus dos más querida fotos; él con Shen y Miwa, el único recuerdo de su anterior vida, y otra de él con sus hijos con 5 años, el primer día que empezaron a entrenar.

Splinter respondía de quien era su madre con la foto que tenía con Shen y Miwa, siempre respondía:

" -No os conocen, pero estén donde estén, os quieren mucho. Habrían sido las mejores madre y hermana del mundo. Y sobre Shen, la mejor mamá del mundo, mucho mejor que yo."

Por lo que, Splinter responde a Leonardo.

\- Siempre lo habéis sido, y ahora mucho más, porque tenéis vuestras propias armas. - dice Splinter, y es tirado al suelo por sus 4 hijos, igual que Tomoya el lunes.

\- Gracias. - dicen los 4.

\- De nada mis pequeños. - corresponde el abrazo Splinter tirado en el suelo, y encima de él los 4.

\- Os voy a hacer una foto ahora mismo. - dice Tomoya cogiendo la cámara que había dejado Splinter esa mañana en el salón. - Coged vuestras armas niños.

Y las cogen y Tomoya hace la foto; Splinter de pie al fondo, y los 4 de pie con sus armas en primer plano.

\- Y otra abrazados. Venga Splinter agáchate. ¿Listos? - pero Tomoya no hace la foto porque es arrastrado por 8 manos.

\- ¡Sal tú también! - dicen los 4 al unísono.

\- No, es una foto familiar. - Tomoya declina la invitación de salir en la foto.

\- ¡Eres de la familia! ¡Eres nuestro abuelo! - dice Michelangelo, haciendo que Tomoya se emocione un poquito, ya sabía que lo consideraban su abuelo, pero nunca se lo habían dicho directamente.

\- Está bien. ¿Cómo se pone el cronómetro? - dice Tomoya mirando a la cámara.

\- Dame. ¡Ya está! - Donatello la coge y pone el cronómetro para la foto. - La pongo en la mesa. Venga ponte al lado de padre. Ya está lista 10 segundos.

\- ¡Patata! - dicen los 4 niños, Raphael y Donatello abranzo a Splinter, y Leonardo y Michelangelo a Tomoya.

...

Ya a las 22:45, Tomoya se ha ido, y Splinter está en el cuarto de los chicos para asegurarse de que se metían en la cama. Nunca se sabía con ellos, no habían entrenado, y estaban llenos de energía todavía.

\- Meteos en los futones. ¡Raphael y Michelangelo no peléis con las almohadas! ¡Leonardo y Donatello, vosotros dejad de jugar con los dinosaurios! - Splinter regaña a sus hijos.

\- Hai otôsan. - dicen los 4, metiéndose en sus correspondientes futones.

\- ¿Puedes cantarnos nuestra canción? - pide Donatello, refiriéndose a la nana que les cantaba de pequeños.

\- De acuerdo. - acepta Splinter, y la canta muy lentamente en cada verso.

 _"Yurikago no uta o_  
 _Kanariya ga utau yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no ue ni_  
 _Biwa no mi ga yureru yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no tsuna o_  
 _Kinezumi ga yusuru_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no yume ni_  
 _Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko_ _yo"_

Y los 4 listos se quedan dormidos.

Había terminado el día **D**...

 **D** ía **D** el **D** écimo Cumpleaños...

…

Siento no haber actualizado, de verdad, pero espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, bueno y ahora los asteriscos:

1*: Los nombres de los dinosaurios, son los nombres de los triceratops de la serie de tmnt que se emite actualmente, por eso he querido poner esos nombres (aunque odio a esos malditos triceratops, si no sabéis a lo que me refiero, es por el final de la temporada 3 de la serie actual).

2*: Tsuka, es el nombre que se da de verdad al "mango" de las katanas. Lo busqué en Internet.

3*: Cómics "Gorogoro", son los cómics que lee Doraemon, y por eso lo quise poner, como pequeño guiño a una serie de mi infancia.

Por cierto si queréis ver la traducción de la nana, esrá en el capítulo 1 al final.

Muchas gracias por leer a todos, pero en especial a:

mariana ochoa: Sí, apritello *_*, mola mucho, han confirmado ya los títulos de los nuevos capítulos en inglés de la serie de 2012, yo la veo y la semana que viene empiezan, y uno de ellos tiene una pinta de apritello que no puede con ella. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, ¿tú los verás?

Y también gracias a ti mi querido lector fantasma, muchas gracias por leer.

El viernes estará el siguiente capítulo, ¡lo prometo! (lo tengo casi acabado).

Bueno, pues poco más…

Gracias por leer… y

Hasta la próxima ;)


	5. Chapter 5 - Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

El día después del día D, es decir: jueves, y este pasó sin novedad alguna.

Los chicos fueron al colegio; y ese día, el primer día libre después del mes entero de pruebas, en todas las asignaturas, pusieron películas, en vez de haber clases normales, ya que los profesores también habían sufrido un gran estrés y exceso de trabajo.

Mientras, Splinter, fue a trabajar como todos los días, y tampoco hubo novedad alguna.

Por la tarde, como hacían desde hace 5 años, los chicos hicieron su habitual entrenamiento.

Y por la noche como siempre, todos se fueron a dormir después de ver la tele en familia.

Pero el viernes iba a ser importante...

...

Splinter, el viernes se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, ya que esa mañana no tenía que trabajar ni tampoco despertar a nadie, además de que la cita en el colegio la tenía a las 10:30; aunque, se levantase un poco más tarde, aun así, debía levantarse.

Concretamente lo hizo a las 9:33 de la mañana, sintió un poco de envidia de sus hijos porque ese día no tenían que levantarse para ir al colegio, pero él sí.

Tras hacer toda su rutina matinal (aunque fuera un poco más tarde) se fue al colegio y a las 10:23 ya estaba; espero 7 minutos y entró a hablar con el profesor...

\- ¡Buenos días señor profesor Hamato! - saluda el profesor estrechando la mano a Splinter.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saluda también Splinter.

\- Bien siéntese, ahora hablaremos de los resultados de sus hijos. - dice el profesor sentándose al igual que Splinter. - El procedimiento de las pruebas ha sido que cada semana mejoraran los resultados de la anterior; por ello tantos deberes durante este mes, creáme se lo horrible que ha sido este mes, pero en muchos casos los resultados han mejorado mucho. En el caso de sus hijos no ha sido menos.

\- ¿Y qué tal han salido los resultados? - pregunta Splinter.

\- Le va a sorprender, por donde empezar, los 4 son... ¡Son superdotados! - explica el profesor dejando a Splinter atónito.

\- ¿En-enserio? ¿Los 4? - pregunta sin palabras Splinter.

\- Sí, sus resultados son icreíbles. Ellos ya lo supieron con las primeras pruebas, pero estas son mucho mejores que las primeras.

Empezemos con Leonardo y Raphael, ambos tienen el mismo CI (coeficiente intelectual), tienen 135 de CI, y lo normal es tener 100. Desde el centro han recomendado, adelantar el curso que viene a ambos a un año más de enseñanza. Claro, si usted acepta.

\- No sé si es bueno para ellos hacerlo. Lo hablaré con ellos, pero no se si aceptarán, sería dejar a sus amigos, y no querrían.

\- Entiendo lo que dice, he observado que sus 4 hijos tiene una estrecha amistad con Tomohisa Kobayashi y Hiromasa Takahashi. (*)

\- Sí, los 6 llevan yendo a la misma clase desde preescolar. No me gustarías separarlos.

\- En cualquier caso, ambos tendrán "clases extras", le pongo un ejemplo muy básico, si toda la gente de la clase aprende a restar, ellos con "las clases extras" aprenderían a sumar y restar. No sé si me entiende, para ello, tendrían 5 horas a la semana con un profesor particular del colegio.

\- Sí eso sería mejor, en vez de que suban de curso.

\- Bueno, y sus otros dos hijos, de Donatello y Michelangelo, se lo diré al final pero le va a sorprender lo que han conseguido. Pero sus resultados,. como explicarlo, por ejemplo, me esperaba un buen CI de su hijo Donatello, porque en clase asimila todo muy rápido, pero aun así, nunca pensé que sacaría unos resultados tan altos; tiene un coeficiente intelectual de; ¡145!, esto es más que superdotado. Sin embargo, su hijo Michelangelo, para mí, han sido los resultados más sorprendentes, no pensé que sacara tanto CI, ya que saca muy malas notas. Pero, tiene incluso más que su hermano, ¡147! Como me dijo a principio de curso tiene TDH *, pero la causas de sus malas notas no son esas, es que se aburre en clase, y por fin llegó a lo que quería decir al principio, este test era corregido por el colegio EPACI (Escuela Para Jóvenes de Alto Cociente Intelectual), ya sabrá que es uno de los referentes en educación a nivel nacional en Japón y a nivel internacional, y le han dado a sus dos hijos plazas para empezar este mismo lunes, además para celebrarlo, el colegio a llamado a la televisión, y si acepta esta tarde le harían a sus hijos un reportaje en directo. ¿Qué le parece todo? Sinceramente señor Hamato, yo pienso que ttengamos aquí en Matsushige este colegio es todo un lujo, pero sería más lujo si aceptasen a mis propias hijas, nunca se interesan en niños con menos de 140 en CI, y aun que se tenga más es muy difícil entrar, por eso acepte las plazas, será una oferta que no volverá a aparecer. Creame.

\- Tiene razón, por mí aceptaría estas plazas ahora mismo, pero debo hablarlo con mis hijos, además hay mucho que asimilar. Tengo 4 hijos superdotados, no me lo creo todavía, es increíble.

\- Pues creáselo, yo creo que tiene mucho que pensar por parte de sus 4 hijos, si tiene alguna duda llaméme, no como profesor de sus hijos, sino de padre a padre. - dice el profesor apuntando el número de su casa a Splinter en un papel. - Y bueno creo que ya hemos terminado. Ha sido un placer señor Hamato.

\- Lo mismo digo, y gracias por todo. - dice Splinter estrechando la mano del profesor y abandonando la clase, en ese momento, sólo quería ir a su casa, y decirle a sus hijos lo que acaba de oír sobre ellos.

...

\- ¡Buenos días padre! - saludan los chicos a Splinter tras que este haya entrado en casa y haya llegado al salón, donde los 4 estaban viendo la televisión.

\- ¿Cómo no me habíaid dicho que teníais esos resultados? - pregunta directamente Splinter.

\- Los profesores nos digeron que no se los dijeramos a los padres, que ellos podrían hacer mas presión para que tuvieramos mejores resultados, que con lo que hicieramos en el colegio, sería suficiente. - contesta Leonardo.

\- Es normal, pero sólo os puedo decir una cosa, estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. - dice Splinter haciendo que los cuatro se sonrojen. - Tengo varias cosas que deciros, que el profesor nos había dicho, sobre todo por Donatello y Michelangelo.

\- ¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué yo? - pregunta Michelangelo creyéndo que se había metido en un lío.

\- Ahora os lo diré, por cierto, ¿Habéis desayunado? - pregunta Splinter.

\- Esto... No. Dijiste que nada de fuego, y lo hemos cumplido. - dice Donatello (con cara de falso niño bueno), haciendo que Splinter se de cuenta de que escondían algo.

\- No me engañáis. ¿Qué habéis hecho? - Splinter pregunta sospechando.

\- Nada, pero mejor que no vayas a la cocina. - dice Raphael.

\- ¡Raph! - dicen sus tres hermanos, Splinter no sabía que ocultaban, pero ya sabía dónde lo ocultaban.

\- Tengo miedo. - dice Splinter yendo a la cocina.

Y lo que encuentra allí es un pequeño gran desastre de lo que se sabía que era harina por el color, estaba por todas las paredes, el suelo y la mesa donde comían.

\- Podemos explicarlo. Queríamos tortitas para desayunar, como nos haces a veces, y pues hemos pensado, ¿Por qué no hacemos la masa? Pero nunca usar el fuego. Y bueno la hemos hecho, Donnie se acordaba de la receta, pero Mikey y Raph querían añadir más azúcar, pero Donnie y yo hemos dicho que así no saldría, teníamos ya la masa hecha, y estaba la harina al lado, y bueno... Pues luego... Raph ha cogido harina y Mikey masa, y nos la han lanzado, y bueno... Donnie y yo hemos hecho lo mismo, una cosa llevo a la otra y por eso la cocina está así. - Leonardo explica la batalla campal que había habido entre ellos.

\- ¡Pero no hemos usado el fuego! - sigue insistiendo Donatello.

\- Y tenemos la masa hecha, sólo hemos acabado el paquete de harina. - Michelangelo intenta apoyar a sus hermanos.

\- Y por esto, no os dejo sólos nunca. - Splinter dice poniendo una mano en su cara. - Lo importante ahora es que hay que limpiar esto. Y me vais a ayudar.

\- Aaaah... - se quejan los 4 por la limpieza.

\- No debería, y sé que esto podría producir futuro intentos de que hagáis tortitas. Os haré la masa que habéis hecho, pero, también, a cambio, tardaré en hacer tortitas en una buena temporada.

\- Está bien... - contestan los 4.

Y empieza la limpieza, tardaron una hora en total, pero al final, todo queda como antes en la cocina, y Splinter prepara la masa de tortitas...

\- No nos han salido tan mal. ¿Veis como había que poner más azúcar? - dice Raphael.

\- Sí pero por pura suerte. - Donatello rebate a su hermano.

\- No debería comerlas. Pero voy a probar una. - dice Splinter cogiendo una tortita. - No están nada mal, quizás un poco dulces.

\- ¿Y qué era eso que tenías que contarnos? - pregunta Donatello.

\- Sí es verdad, es algo sobre los resultados, primero vosotros dos. - Splinter señala a Leonardo y Raphael, y ponen cara de "¿Por qué nosotros?" - Tenéis el mismo CI, tenéis 135, ¡Es impresionante! Y me han dicho si queréis adelantar de curso, sólo si vosotros queréis.

\- No. - contestan los 2 a la vez.

\- No pienso separarme de Tomohisa y Hiromasa. - dice Raphael con cierto enfado.

\- Yo tampoco quiero. - dice Leonardo.

\- Bueno pues llamaré al colegio para decírlo, pero me han dicho que tenéis clases extra y podréis avanzar más. Y bueno, Donatello y Michelangelo; Donatello tienes 145, y tú Michelangelo 147, y por eso os han aceptado en ¡EPACI! Empezaríais el lunes. Claro, sólo si acéptais, y saldríais en la "tele", aunque esto no me hace mucha ilusión.

\- ¿En... en EPACI? ¿Enserio? - se queda Donatello sin palabras.

\- ¿Y-yo en EPACI? ¿Y encima en la tele? ¡Claro que acepto! - dice entusiasmado Michelangelo.

\- Me alegro. ¿Y tú qué dices Donatello? - pregunta Splinter.

\- Emm... Sí... Yo en EPACI, es mi sueño... no me lo creo... - contesta Donatello.

\- De acuerdo, pues voy a llamar al colegio para decir todo. Saldréis en la televisión, pero no quiero que digan vuestro apellido. - Splinter tenía miedo de que Saki sospechara de que suguiera vivo, y que lo descubriera porque el apellido de sus hijos, y que pudiera hacerles algo, a cualquiera de los cuatro.

...

Splinter llamó al colegio, y le dijeron que el reportaje sería esa tarde en EPACI a las 19:00 de la tarde, pero claro, debían ir antes para preparar antes.

A Michelangelo les iban a entrevistar una reportera, y esta antes habló con los chicos y Splinter.

\- Bien, os haré unas preguntas de cómo os habéis sentido al saber qué sois superdotados, qué os parece, qué os parece al padre, y ya hemos terminado, ah y claro, también vamos a preguntar al padre, por supuesto. - dice la reportera sonriendo a Splinter.

\- Lo siento, no quiero salir... Los protagonistas son ellos. - dice Splinter refiriéndose a Donatello y Michelangelo. - Y si fuera posible, me gustaría que no sacasen el apellido de mis hijos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No se alegraría de salir en la televisión con sus hijos y tener un recuerdo con ellos para siempre? - pregunta la reportera.

\- Creáme, ellos ya me han dado recuerdos inolvidables, este debe ser su recuerdo inolvidable, no el mío. - explica Splinter.

\- ¡Guau! Padre, eso es muy bonito. - dice Michelangelo muy alagado.

\- Gracias hijo mío. - Splinter agradece sinceramente el comentario de su hijo.

\- Bueno, de acuerdo, si no quiere salir, no salga y tampoco sacaremos su apellido. - dice la entrevistadora, pero eso no iba a quedar así, lo iba a decir, esos niños eran unos genios, y que su padre no quisiera estar con ellos, y encima que no quisieran sacar su apellido, le parecía algo incrompensible.

En realidad, Splinter aceptó porque a Michelangelo y Donatello les hacía mucha ilusión poder salir en la televisión (sobre todo a Michelangelo). Había sido siempre muy discreto respecto a su vida privada, con miedo a que Saki le descubriera y le hiciera daño a su nueva familia, y no quería que con 10 minutos de reportaje, se perdiesen 10 años de seguridad.

Así que iba a ser una emisión interesante...

\- Volvemos con Japan TV, vamos a entrevistar en directo, en exclusiva a dos jóvenes de 10 años, que han conseguido entrar en el prestigioso colegio EPACI, tienen un alto cociente intelectual, son Donatello y Michelangelo Hamato, son hermanos y...- la entrevistadora ya no pudo decir más porque Splinter interrumpió.

\- He dicho que no sacárais el apellido de mis hijos. - dijo Splinter, saliendo en cámara, haciendo que lo vea todo Japón.

\- Pero señor Hamato... - la entrevistadora intenta persuadir a Splinter.

\- ¡He dicho que no! - dice Splinter poniéndose delante de Donatello y Michelangelo para que la cámara los dejará de grabar. - Vámonos hijos.

\- Pero padre, yo quiero salir en la tele. - protesta Michelangelo.

\- No, Michelangelo nos tenemos que ir. - dice Splinter.

\- No, ¡quiero salir en la tele! - protesta aún más Michelangelo.

\- ¡MICHELANGELO HE DICHO QUE NO! - grita muy fuerte Splinter, haciendo que se sobresaltará hasta la presentadora y el hombre de la cámara, entonces en vez de la mano, le coge de la muñeca sujetándola muy fuerte.

\- Padre, Mikey está... - dice un poco asustado Donatello pues Mikey estaba al borde del llanto, por el susto del grito y el dolor insoportable que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, pero es interrumpido por Splinter, nunca les había gritado así.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO DONATELLO! - grita Splinter y sale a la fuerza de la sala de las muñecas de Donatello y Michelangelo, ambos asustados, y Michelangelo llorando.

En todo el viaje de vuelta a su casa nadie hablo, Donatello y Michelangelo, estaban tristes; tristes por con el gran enfado que les había gritado su padre, enfadados; enfadados porque habían salido en televisión sólo porque su padre no quería y sorprendidos; sorprendidos porque su padre se había enfadado sólo porque dijeran su apellido, ellos desconocían el verdadero motivo.

...

Al llegar a casa, Splinter, comprende que les tiene que decir lo que nunca les ha dicho a ninguno de sus hijos, sobre su verdadero pasado... No podía ocultarlo más, tenía que contarles porque les había gritado así, era ahora o nunca, ya que puede que Saki les hubiese visto en televisión, pero claro contarles todo, era romper la realidad que habían estado viviendo, creyendo que sabían todo de su padre y que eran sus hijos biológicos.

\- Hijos míos, siento haberme puesto así y haberos asustado, pero tiene motivo. - se disculpa Splinter

\- ¿Cuál? - pregunta Michelangelo con gran enfado.

\- Llamad a vuestros hermanos e ir al salón os tengo algo que contar es muy importante. - dice Splinter.

Había llegado el momento, les diría la verdad, la verdad que les debería haber dicho hace mucho; como perdió de verdad a Shen y Miwa, también, como los encontró, y con ello decirles que eran adoptados.

Ya en el salón, estaban arrodillados los 5 alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

\- Os voy a contar lo que pasó hace diez años, es porque no tenéis madre y hermana, pero antes de escuchar todo, quiero deciros, que pase lo que pase, os quiero, siempre os he querido, aunque me enfade y parezca que no, os quiero. - dice Splinter mirando especialmente a Donatello y Michelangelo por lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Splinter les contó todo, desde la pelea con Saki, y como este mató a Shen, y por ello perdió a Miwa en el incendio, como después, pasó 7 meses completamente negros por la depresión que tenía por la muerte de Shen, y haber pedido a Miwa, pero todo esto cambió, cuando los encontró a ellos, sobre esto, no les contó todo; que estaban en un contenedor de basura cuando los encontró, no podía decírselo, eran demasiado pequeños para saberlo, ya iba a ser un duro golpe para ellos saber que eran adoptados, además si se lo dijera, les dolería mucho saber que los encontró así, tirados en una basura, como si no valieran nada.

\- Entonces... ¿Somos adoptados? - pregunta Leonardo.

\- Sí mi pequeño, pero eso no importa yo os quiero... Mucho... - contesta Splinter.

\- Pero, ¿por qué nuestros anteriores padres no nos querían? - pregunta Raphael confuso.

\- Yo... No lo sé, pero os querían, solo que... - aquí Splinter no sabe como explicarse, estaban tirados en la basura, eso nunca se debería haber hecho. - Solo que... no podían hacerse cargo de vosotros, pero os dejaron para que alguien os pudiera cuidar mejor que ellos, y así os encontré yo, para formar la familia que somos.

\- Pero, no somos tus hijos como Miwa, seguro que a ella no la hubieras gritado y arrastrado como has hecho con Mikey y conmigo, hacia años que no nos gritabas así, si fuera Miwa quien hubiera conseguido entrar en EPACI, estarías encantado de que saliera en televisión y dijeran su apellido, sino quieres que digan nuestro... ¡TU APELLIDO! , es porque no nos quieres de verdad... Por eso nos has estado engañando durante tantos años... - dice Donatello llorando como nunca su padre lo había visto llorar, y ni siquiera él se había visto llorar así en sus diez años de vida...

\- No, no... Mi pequeño. - dice Splinter acercándose a Donatello y abrazándole. - Te quiero, y sí, te he gritado. Pero era porque, me había asustado por vosotros, temía que Saki pudiera ver eso, descubrirme y hacerte algo malo a ti o a tus hermanos, y no quiero perderos, lo he hecho para protegeros. No quiero que os pase nada, os quiero más que a mi propia vida. - Splinter lo dice sinceramente; los quería más que a su propia vida.

\- Yo... yo... también te quiero. - llora Donatello, y a partir Leonardo y Raphael también van a abrazar a su padre, a partir de entonces, sólo se oye el llanto de Donatello en los brazos de su padre junto a sus hermanos. Pero Michelangelo no había hablado en ningún momento, ni siquiera se había movido en ningún momento.

En ese momento, sólo se había puesto de pie y estaba mirando las fotos de la estantería que había delante, estaba una foto suya con sus hermanos y padre, y a la izquierda una de Splinter con Shen y Miwa, durante 10 años esa foto había sido una verdad a medias

,"¿Por qué no pudieron ser mi madre y mi hermana?", se preguntaba siempre Michelangelo,"¿Por qué no siguen vivas?", pero hoy había sido revelado esos dos porques, en ese momento, tras todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde con su padre: haberles gritado más fuerte que en toda su vida, arrastrarles fuera de la grabación hasta dejarles la muñeca roja a él y a Donatello, y ahora, le había dicho que le había estado engañando toda su vida; no era su padre, ni tampoco quiénes creía que eran su madre y su hermana, lo eran. En ese preciso momento, simplemente pensaba que era imposible que Splinter le quisiera de verdad, simplemente, lo dudaba...

Una vez separados Splinter y Leonardo, Raphapel y Donatello. Splinter pregunta a Michelangelo por qué estaba así...

\- Michelangelo, hijo mío, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy ausente...

\- Yo, yo... ¡ TE ODIO! ¡NO ME QUIERES, NI A MÍ NI A MIS HERMANOS! ¡DUDO MUCHO QUE NOS HAYAS QUERIDO ALGUNA VEZ! - dicho eso Michelangelo tira las fotos más queridas de Splinter, la suya con Shen y Miwa y la suya con sus 4 hijos en su primer entrenamiento, haciendo que se rompan los cristales de ambos portaretratos. Y Michelangelo sale corriendo hacia su cuarto.

\- Michelangelo... - Splinter se pone de pie y le sigue seguido por Leonardo Raphael y Donatello.

\- Por favor, Michelangelo, hijo mío abre... - Splinter estaba muy preocupado de como Michelangelo había reaccionado a saber que era adoptado.

\- Mikey...- dicen sus 3 hermanos, sabían perfectamente como se sentía, estaban pasando por eso, justo en ese momento.

\- ¡NO SOY TU HIJO! ¡NO ME QUIERES! ¡NO VOY A ABRIR! - dice Michelangelo empezando a llorar, estaba en shock, su padre le había dicho que no era su padre, no podía entenderlo, parecía que todo su mundo se había venido abajo...

Splinter oye los llantos de su hijo a través de la puerta, no soportaba ver a su pequeño así, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo a solas...

\- Vámonos hijos míos, vuestro hermano necesita tiempo para estar solo y pensar... - Splinter se siente impotente de no poder ayudar a su hijo.

\- Pero... - replican sus tres hijos preocupados por su hermano.

\- Necesita estar solo para pensar en todo lo que os he dicho, dejémosle sólo un rato... - dice Splinter muy triste.

\- Vale. - dicen los 4, sabían que Splinter tenía razón, su hermano necesitaba estar sólo para pensar.

Ya en el salón, Splinter quiere alegrar el ambiente.

\- Venga, sonreíd, no me gusta que estéis tristes... ¿Queréis hacer un pastel de chocolate para cuando vuestro hermano salga? Así se animara un poco. - dice Splinter.

\- Bueno... *snif*... El de nuestro cumple se acabó ayer... *snif*... - dice Donatello, todavía recuperándose de haber llorado.

\- Venga entonces vamos a hacerlo. - se pone de pie Splinter para irse a la cocina.

Y es seguido por sus tres hijos.

...

Pasó una hora, y Michelangelo, pensó y pensó, no entendía nada; "¿como podría haber sido una posible vida con mis padres de verdad?" "¿Por qué Splinter me ha engañado durante toda mi vida?", había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo sabía, que sus padres le habían abandonado, no entendía porque, solo sabía que quería a su padre, y que le había hecho muy feliz a sus hermanos y a él, a pesar de lo que había pasado esa tarde... Y le había dicho que no le quería... Tenía que arreglarlo... Y se le ocurrió arreglar los portaretratos que había roto, pensó que así demostraría que le quería...

Bajo al salón en silencio para que nadie se enterara, y subió todos los cristales rotos de los portaretratos, al cogerlos se corto, pero debía arreglarlos para demostrar que quería a su padre o eso pensaba él... Pues a eso a Splinter le daba igual, pasará lo que pasará era su hijo... su pequeño...

Paso otra media hora intentando arreglarlos con celo, lo consiguió, pero solo tras muchos cortes con el cristal, que individualmente no hacían daño, pero en su conjunto sí lo hacía...

Tras conseguir arreglarlos, bajo a la cocina, dispuesto a pedir perdón a su padre, mientras él y sus hermanos habían hecho el pastel de chocolate.

\- Padre... - entra Mikey abriéndo la puerta de la cocina y con los portaretratos arreglados con celo, y dejando al descubierto las pequeñas y dolorosas heridas hechas por los cristales rotos...

\- Michelangelo... - ve las fotos pero también las heridas de su hijo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?

\- He arreglado los portaretratos... y-yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho, sé que me quieres... L-lo de antes lo he dicho sin pensar... Lo siento mucho... No te odio, p-pero ahora tú si me odiarás... porque te he dicho que te odio y no me quieres, pero ahora sí... - llora Michelangelo con las fotos en las manos, sin mirar a la cara a su padre, no se atrevía a mirarlo después de lo que le había dicho.

\- Michelangelo... Deja las fotos, tienes que curarte, por favor, mirate las manos, se te pueden infectar... - dice a Michelangelo. Y luego se dirige a Leo, Raph y Donnie. - Mientras esperad, ahora volvemos, vamos a curar a Michelangelo. Ven conmigo al baño Michelangelo.

\- Hai. - contesta Michelangelo siguiéndole al baño.

En el baño...

\- Extiende las manos, voy a echarte alcohol para desinfectar las heridas, puede que escueza un poco, si te duele avísame, te pondre agua oxigenada, pero es que no cura tanto como esto. - Splinter coge el bote de alcohol y echa un poco de líquido en algodón para curar a Michelangelo - Voy a hacerlo con cuidado, si quieres que pare dímelo.

Y así le empieza a curar, pero Michelangelo, no dice nada, tiene los ojos rojos e hichados de tanto llorar y solo echa pequeños quejidos porque le escueze el algodón, pero todavía no ha mirado a la cara a su padre.

\- Eres muy valiente, has aguantado el alcohol. Ahora te voy a poner una tirita en una herida, que está muy fea, y son tus tiritas favoritas, de peces. Extiende la mano izquierda y ya verás que chula. - intenta animar Splinter a su hijo. Pero no lo consigue.

\- Ya está, tus hermanos y yo hemos hecho un pastel de chocolate para ti, tu favorito, de chocolate, ¿quieres probarlo? - pregunta Splinter.

\- No...

\- ¿Seguro? Está muy bueno y...

\- ¿Me odias? - por fin Mikey levanta la mirada a su padre, y le pregunta lo que quería saber sin rodeos.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, ¿cómo te voy a odiar mi pequeño? Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida. - dice Splinter abrazando a Michelangelo y quien estaba llorando.

\- P-pero, te he dicho que te odio... - Michelangelo no entiende a su padre.

\- Pero no es verdad, y aunque si fuera, yo nunca te podría odiar, nunca, mi vida, nunca. - Splinter consola más a su hijo.

\- Yo tampoco te he odiado nunca. - dice Michelangelo.

\- Y que quede claro que te quiero a nada como en esta vida, cielo mío. - dice Splinter a Michelangelo

\- Yo también te quiero papi. - "papi" hacia tantos años que Michelangelo no llamaba así a su padre, que esta palabra hace que Splinter se emocione; y por fin se separan del abrazo.

Ese abrazo supuso que Mikey no entendía si tenía otros padres, pero si entendía que quería a su padre.

Después de la reconciliación, Splinter y Michelangelo, fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, y luego todos comieron el postre favorito de Michelangelo: pastel de chocolate.

Tokio, 21:30 de la noche, viendo las noticias la familia... Oroku

\- Padre, ¿puedo ver la televisión? - pregunta Karai a su "padre" Saki.

\- No, mañana tienes entrenamiento. - contesta Saki, ahora Shredder.

\- Siempre el maldito entrenamiento. - se queja Karai.

\- No atrevas a cuestionar como te educo. - Saki hace una mirada de superioridad para intimidar a su "hija".

\- Perdón padre, y ¿si veo las noticias? Eso es educativo. - pregunta Karai.

\- Está bien. - Saki sólo acepta porque es lo único que él veía en la televisión.

Y esto es lo que dice la televisón:

"- Y aquí acaban las noticias, y como siempre antes de terminar, vamos a poner sucesos cómicos ocurridos durante el día, empezemos por este vídeo grabado por un vídeo aficionados, en la torre de Tokio esta mañana un pájaro se a chocado contra ella, el pájaro inmediatamente después del impacto quedó mareado pero se fue volando, pero dejando un efecto con cómicos resultados y por último, otro vídeo bastante vergonzoso, los padres nos quieren protegen, aunque a veces con excesiva humillación para los hijos, y esto es lo que ha ocurrido hoy en un reportaje en esta cadena, ponemos las imágenes. - dice un presentador.

"- Volvemos con Japan TV, vamos a entrevistar en directo, en exclusiva a dos jóvenes de 10 años, que han conseguido entrar en el prestigioso colegio EPACI, tienen un alto cociente intelectual, son Donatello y Michelangelo Hamato, son hermanos y...- la entrevistadora ya no pudo decir más porque Splinter interrumpió.

\- He dicho que no sacarais el apellido de mis hijos. - dijo Splinter, saliendo en cámara, haciendo que lo vea todo Japón.

\- Pero señor Hamato... -

\- ¡He dicho que no! - dice Splinter poniendose delante de Donatello y Michelangelo para que la cámara los dejará de grabar. - "

\- Este es el vídeo, y de

spués el padre se fue indignado, pero pobres de sus hijos, ¡qué humillación! Espero que hayamos alegrado su noche con estos sucesos cómicos del día, y aquí terminamos, muchas gracias por elegir "Japan TV". Buenas noches.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Lo ha visto? ¡Qué ridículo! "No digáis el apellido". Pobres chavales que cara se les ha quedado. Lo siento no volvere a cuestionarte padre, usted nunca hace eso, comparado con esos tengo la mejor educación del mundo. - dice Karai sin parar de reírse.

\- Veo que lo entiendes, vete a dormir ya, tienes el entrenamiento temprano, y no seré indulgente. - dice Saki.

\- Buenas noches padre. - dice Karai haciendo una reverencia a su "padre" para luego irse a su cuarto.

\- ¿Hamato Yoshi vivo? Cuanto tiempo has escapado viejo amigo, pero por fin cumpliré mi venganza. - dice malvadamente. Saki

...

\- ¿Qué te parece el pastel? ¿Está bueno? - pregunta Splinter a Michelangelo.

\- ¡Está muy bueno! - dice Michelangelo más animado, aunque con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

\- Me alegro cariño. ¿Estás mejor? - pregunta Splinter.

\- Sí. Me he puesto nervioso... - explica Michelangelo.

\- No pasa nada, es normal. No debería haberos gritado, ni haberos cogido de la muñeca así, ni a ti, ni a Donatello, y os tendría que haber dicho hace mucho lo de Saki y... - se arrepiente Splinter, pero entonces nota un abrazo.

\- No importa, sólo querías protegernos. Y te has puesto nervioso, como me pasa a mí. - dice Raphael, era él quien le estaba abrazando, pensaba que había tenido un ataque de ira, como le pasaba a él, y por eso comprendía lo arrepentido que te sientes después de un ataque.

\- Tienes razón, me había puesto nervioso. - corresponde el abrazo Splinter.

\- Esto... Yo... Nosotros... ¿Podemos dormir contigo esta noche? Cómo cuando eramos pequeños... - pregunta Leonardo, él nunca pedía dormir con su padre, aunque tuviese la peor de las pesadillas, quería hacerse el valiente, pero esta vez, sólo quería ser un niño que durme con su padre tras un largo día.

\- Claro que sí mi pequeño. - dice Splinter lleno de ternura.

Leonardo nunca le había pedido dormir con él, ni siquiera una vez, que cuando tenía 4 años tuvo una pesadilla, y se hizo pis en la cama por esta, fue la primera y la única vez que le pasó, lo único que oyó esa noche fue a Leonardo llorar, y sus hermanos intentando calmarle, entonces, Splinter fue y le dijo que fuera a dormir con él, pero no quiso, así que, sino quería dormir con él, é si se quedaría aunque no quisiera. Splinter se quedó despierto hasta que Leonardo y sus hermanos se quedaron dormidos del todo.

Pero el viernes, había sido diferente a una pesadilla de un niño pequeño.

Fue un día con demasiada información, Splinter comprendía que Leonardo quisiera dormir con él.

\- Padre, yo no quiero más tarta. - dice Donatello (esa era su tercera porción).

\- No pasa nada, Raphael cariño, quita un momento por favor. Voy a quitarle la tarta a tu hermano. - Splinter le pide a Raphael, ya que aún le estaba abrazando.

\- Vale. Yo tampoco quiero más. - Raphael se separa de su padre, y se sienta en su silla.

\- Bueno, pues voy a recoger la mesa, venga iros a ver la tele un rato. - Splinter se levanta y empieza a quitar los platos sucios de la cena.

...

Eran ya las 22:45 de la noche, hora de irse a la cama.

Los chicos habían llevado sus futones al cuarto de Splinter, ya que no sólo Leonardo quería dormir con su padre.

Los habían puesto de tal forma, que había dos y dos en cada lado, los que estaban más cerca del futon de Splinter, eran los de Leonardo y Michelangelo.

Creando algo así,

como una super gigante futón.

\- Venga, voy a apagar la luz, meteos ya en los futones. - dice Splinter.

\- Antes... Puedes cantarnos como el miércoles. - pide Michelangelo.

\- Vale, venga meteros entonces ya. - los chicos obedecen y Splinter empieza a cantar:

"Yurikago no uta o

Kanariya ga utau yo

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo

Yurikago no ue ni

Biwa no mi ga yureru yo

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo

Yurikago no tsuna o

Kinezumi ga yusuru

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo

Yurikago no yume ni

Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo"

Tras terminar de cantar los chicos empiezan a quedarse adormilados, igual que cuando eran bebés. Y Splinter la canta otra vez:

"Yurikago no uta o

Kanariya ga utau yo

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo

Yurikago no ue ni

Biwa no mi ga yureru yo

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo

Yurikago no tsuna o

Kinezumi ga yusuru

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo

Yurikago no yume ni

Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo

Nenneko Nenneko

Nenneko yo"

Y esta vez sí, al terminar, los cuatro se quedan dormidos.

"El día ha terminado", pensaba Splinter, había sido uno de los mejores días que había tenido con sus hijos.

Y así había sido, había revelado la verdad sobre su pasado, lo que había hecho que esta pequeña familia, en este momento, se sintiera más unida que nunca.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, mi idea era dividirlo como en dos partes: una un poco más cómica y relajada: la batalla de Y ya un poco más sentimental, si os dais cuenta he puesto a Splinter expresiones más cariñosas como "cielo mío" o "mi vida".**_

 _ **Por cierto una pequeña anécdota de este capítulo es que el miércoles me quede hasta las 00:30-35 escribiendolo y por eso el jueves, me quedé dormida y llegue 20 minutos tarde al instituto. Pero bueno, me compensa más escribir que el retraso de hora que me pusieron por llegar tarde.**_

 _ **Y ya los maravillosos asteriscos:**_

 _ **1*: Los apellidos de Hiromasa y Tomohisa. Son dos de lls más comunes en Japón. Takahashi con 1,416,000 de número de personas con este apellido.**_

 _ **Y Kobayashi con 1,019,000 de número de personas con este apellido.**_

 _ **2*: En la serie de 2012, los productores confirmaron que Mikey tenía trastorno de déficit de atención por hiperactividad TDH, lo que le hace ser un poco más distraído, pero también, tiene una gran memoria y capacidad de habilidades científicas; un claro ejemplo de esto se ve en la temporada 3, capítulo 22: "The Creeping Doom".**_

 _ **Si queréis la traducción de la nana está en el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a...**_

 _ **mariana ochoa: Si tengo muchas ganas de los nuevos capítulos, y el domingo "The Super Shredder". Llevo toda la semana esperándolo, y cuando lo vea tendré una caja de pañuelos al lado, porque se que voy a llorar :,(. No tanto para una caja de pañuelo, pero sí va a ser muy... De "vamo' a llorar".**_

 _ **Y también muchas gracias a ti mi querido lector fantasma, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Y bueno, pues...**_

 _ **(Dentro de dos semanas, esta que viene no, la siguiente será el nuevo capítulo, el viernes o sábado).**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ;)**_

 _ **P. D: He terminado esto a las 02:03, hora de mí país :,(, tengo sueño.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Disclaimer** : Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Lair. Solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

...

Sábado... 9:00 de la mañana...

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! - saluda Splinter en la cocina, quien estaba vestido para irse a trabajar, en la cocina a sus hijos.

\- ¡Buenos días! - dicen los 4 al unísono.

\- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

\- Bien. - contesta los cuatro a la vez.

\- Tenéis el desayuno preparado, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. Luego os veo. - dice Splinter saliendo de la cocina, pero es detenido por una voz.

\- Espera, ¿No tenemos que ir a entrenar cómo todos sábados? - pregunta Raphael.

\- No, creo que por hoy no pasa nada, además os puedo dejar sólos, porque sois responsables ¿Verdad? - pregunta Splinter levantando una ceja.

\- ¡Claro que lo somos! - contesta Raphael sacando pecho.

\- Lo sabía, me tengo que ir ya. Adiós. - y por fin Splinter se va.

\- ¿Creéis que podremos perfeccionar la receta de las tortitas? - pregunta Michelangelo.

\- Sí, el proceso científico es ensayo-error. - contesta Donatello.

\- ¡Sigo aquí! ¡Prohibido hacer tortitas si yo no estoy! - Splinter lo dice en alto desde la entrada, ya que había oído las voces de la cocina.

\- ¡Oooooh! - se oye a los cuatro quejarse, y Splinter se va.

\- ¿Las hacemos? - pregunta Raphael.

\- ¡Sí! - le contestan sus tres hermanos.

Y empiezan a hacer la masa; pero se dan cuenta de que no hay harina, tienen que ir a comprar, pero el supermercado estaba por donde iba Splinter y luego se dividía: una calle al dojo y la otra al supermercado.

\- ¿Quién va a comprarla? - pregunta Leonardo.

\- ¡Yo no! - dicen todos menos él, le había tocado ir a comprar.

\- Pero los cuatro ponemos el dinero. - Leonardo sabía que todos sus hermanos tenían ahorros; pero que no querían que nadie lo supiera.

\- Está bien. - se resignan Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo.

Ya en la entrada, Leonardo está vestido para irse a la peligrosa misión: ir a comprar harina sin que su padre le viera.

Todo fue bienpor la primera parte del camino, no se veía ni rastro de Splinter, probablemente ya habría llegado al dojo, o eso pensó el pobre Leonardo, porque cuando entró al supermercado y fue a la sección de harina, donde también había masas de tortitas preparas, estaba su padre cogiendo una de estas.

A Leonardo sólo se le ocurrió ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta y girar la cabeza para que su padre no le viera, pero por mala suerte, la harina estaba en un estante alto, y no llegaba, así que estaba obligado a saltar para poder cogerla. Pero Splinter se la coge...

\- Toma pequeño. - Splinter coge el paquete de harina y se lo da a Leonardo.

\- Gr-gracias padr... señor. - contesta Leonardo, intentando poner voz grave y girando la cara.

\- De nad... - intenta decir Splinter y Leonardo sale corriendo hacia otro pasillo para que no fuera visto, y lo consigue. - Nada...

Splinter, entonces se va un poco extrañado por la rara actuación de ese niño "desconocido" que no sabía que era su hijo.

\- Buff... Me has enseñado bien ser ninja, tan bien, que incluso he conseguido escapar de ti. - dice para sí Leonardo quitándose la capucha y decide esperar un rato para ir a pagar, ya que Splinter estaría en ese momento ahí.

Ya cumplida la peligrosa misión; Leonardo llega a casa con la harina.

\- ¡Tengo la harina! - Leonardo hace una entrada triunfal por la puerta, pero no hay nadie para verlo. - Chicos que he llegado ya, ¡Y tengo la harina!

\- Vale. - grita Raphael desde el salón.

\- ¿Para esto me he camuflado? - Leonardo se indigna con sus hermanos y se va al salón con sus hermanos. - ¿Sabéis que? He visto a padre comprando justo cuando yo, y he tenido que hacer uso de mis dotes de camuflaje para que no me descubriera y entonces...

\- Adivino, ¿A qué te has puesto la capucha y has puesto voz grave? - pregunta Raphael (conocía demasiado bien a su hermano).

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡He sido más ingenioso! - Leonardo pone cara de "listo" y Raphael levanta una ceja poniendo cara de duda. - ¡Vale sí! ¡He usado capucha y he puesto voz grave! Y me ha tenido que coger el paquete porque no lo alcanzaba...

\- Y a qué luego, has salido corriendo. - dice Michelangelo.

\- Yo... ¿Cómo lo sabéis? - pregunta indignado Leonardo de que supieran toda la historia sin ni siquiera haber estado ahí.

\- Son muchos años contigo, hermanito. - contesta Donatello.

\- Bueno, pero padre estaba comprando, ¡Masa de tortitas preparada! - dice Leonardo.

\- Eso sí que te lo has inventado. - Donatello rebate a su hermano.

\- ¡No! ¡Es verdad! Creo que no deberíamos hacer la masa... - dice Leonardo.

\- Sí tal vez... - Michelangelo coincide con Leonardo.

\- ¿Mikey rechazando tortitas? ¡Debe tener fiebre! - se burla ligeramente Raphael.

\- No, sí ha comprado él, es que hará. - dice Michelangelo.

\- Puede ser... Entonces hay que esconder la harina. - dice Donatello.

\- ¿Dónde? - pregunta Leonardo.

\- ¡Es nuestro armario! Padre nunca mira ahí, sobre todo después de que viera las cosas que guardaba ahí cuando limpiaba. - dice Michelangelo refiriéndose a su comida rara.

\- Es un buen lugar, la verdad. Pues lo dejamos ahí. - dice Leonardo.

Y así termina la pequeña aventura de la harina.

...

\- ¡Chicos ya he vuelto! ¡Y tengo una sorpresa! - dice Splinter desde la entrada.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa? - pregunta Leonardo fasalmente emocinando llegando a la entrada.

\- ¡He comprado masa de tortitas! Sale más fácil que hacerlas desde cero. - explica Splinter.

\- ¡Genial! - pone Leonardo la voz de mas entusiasmo que se le ocurre.

\- Si, pero las haremos la semana que viene. Es que ayer ya comistéis.

\- Vale, perfecto, se lo voy a decir a los otros. - Leonarso sale corriendo al salón. - Decid, oooh, vamos.

\- Ooooooh. - Donatello entiende lo que quiere decir su hermano, y es inmitado por Raphael y Michelangelo.

\- Ya sé que queréis las tortitas, pero comestéis ayer, las haremos la semana que viene. - entra en el salón Splinter.

\- Vale. - dicen todos poniendo cara de estar falsamente desilusionados.

Splinter no se había dado cuenta de su pequeña aventura frustada.

…

El fin de semana pasó, y llegó otra vez el lunes.

Donatello y Michelangelo empezaban en el nuevo colegio, que no era nada más y nada menos uno de los mejores colegios de Japón.

Splinter, decidió, que después de lo ocurrido el viernes, ahora eran más maduros, y era el momento de dejarlos hacerse más independientes, ¿Por qué no empezar dejándolos ir sólos al colegio?

Aunque Donatello y Michelangelo, debían coger el autobus público, Splinter les dejó.

El lunes, tras la habitual rutina, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos colegios, y por fin en 7 años (desde que los chicos empezaron el colegio), Splinter no tuvo que salir 20 minutos antes de ir al trabajo para llevar a sus hijos al colegio.

Pero de esto se arrepentiría, porque...

\- ¡Qué guay! ¡Nuevo colegio! - dice Michelangelo a su hermano hacia la parada del autobus.

\- Tienes razón, ¡Y encima en EPACI! - Donatello también estaba muy emocionado.

Por desgracia esta ilusión, fue frustada, porque alguien les estaba siguiendo, y no se dieron cuenta.

Y en la calle de la parada ese alguien les cogió...

\- ¡Suéltanos! - grita Donatello, intentando zafándose, sabía defenderse en un caso como ese, pero aquel hombre tenía una gran fuerza.

\- ¡Soco... - Michelangelo, consigue escapar del brazo del hombre, pero no puede terminar la palabra.

\- ¡Cómo pidas ayuda! ¡Tu hermano pagará las consecuencias! - el hombre amenaza a Donatello, quien no había podido escapar, con un cuchillo en su cuello, y Michelangelo sólo se queda petrificado del miedo mirando. - Muy bien chaval, ahora sólo queda lo más fácil...

Y el hombre saca de su bolsillo una jeringa y se la inyecta a Donatello que se queda dormido cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡DONNIE! - Michelangelo se agacha hacia su hermano inconsciente y le zarandea para que se despierte, temía que estuviera muerto, pero el hombre aprovecha la situación, e inyecta el mismo sedante a Michelangelo, quien sólo dice una palabra antes de caer inconsciente...

\- Donnie...

...

\- Leo, ¿Crees qué ahora los profes nos pedirán más deberes por ser más "listos"? - pregunta Raphael a su hermano caminando por las calles hacia el colegio.

\- No sé, supongo que sí... - contesta Leonardo.

\- La verdad, yo no me siento listo, ¿Tú? - pregunta Raphael, sabía desde algunas semanas que tenía un buen CI, pero aun así, él, pensaba que no era inteligente, pues, a duras penas estudiaba, y en clase más de una vez tenía tentación de quedarse dormido.

\- Yo tampoco hermano. Es extraño, yo me siento normal. - dice Leonardo. - Es pronto para llegar todavía, ¿Quieres parar?

\- Guau, hermano, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el verdadero, educado y correcto Leonardo? - pregunta Raphael sarcásticamente.

\- Está aquí. - Leonardo también contesta con ironía. - Lo digo enserio, no le he parado de dar vueltas el fin de semana, ¿Quiénes son nuestros padres de verdad? Quiero a padre, pero... Ahora entiendo cosas que antes no, h-hay veces... que... que siento... que ahora sabiendo que no somos sus verdaderos hijos... me doy cuenta que hay cosas que no nos ha tratado como a hijos de verdad...

\- Yo... - Raphael nunca había visto a su hermano tan vulnerable, pero sentía lo mismo. - Pienso lo mismo... A veces es muy duro... Si fuera Miwa... Que te apuestas que no le habría echado ni la mitad de broncas que a nosotros...

\- No me refiero a eso... Si fuera Miwa seguiría siendo igual de estricto. Pienso que somos como un sustituto... Un sustituto de Tang Shen y Miwa, y piénsalo, si padre no hubiera tenido que escapar de Tokio por Saki, ¿Que habría pasado con nosotros? ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿O quizás padre sería más feliz con su verdadera familia? - Raphael no sabe que contestar, y Leonardo empieza a llorar. - Siento que soy un sustituto, algo que padre nunca llegará a querer de verdad, sólo algo postizo, que nunca debería haber pasado. ¿O no es verdad?

\- Leo... - Raphael intenta abrazar a su hermano.

\- No... - Leonardo escapa del abrazo. - ¡Quiero que me contestes! ¡No somos sus hijos Raph! ¡Nunca nos va a querer de verdad, somos un sustituto! Si le dijeran a padre que a cambió de nosotros, pudiera estar con su anterior familia, ¡Nos cambiaría! ¡Y sé que lo sabes! ¡Seguro que pensó al vernos: "mejor algo que nada"! ¡Sólo se conforma, no nos quiere de verdad!

\- Leo no es verdad... - intenta contestar Raphael.

\- ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¿Enserio no te das cuenta? ¿No te das cuenta, la sonrisa que pone al ver la foto de su verdadera familia? ¡Nunca nos ha mirado con esa cara! ¡Cara de amor de verdad! ¡Todos los años, hay un día que nos llama "Miwa"! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque sus hijos sustitutos no consiguen llenar ese vacío que él espera llenar con nosotros!

Y Leonardo se echa a llorar. Se había guardado ese sentimiento en forma de bomba durante dos días enteros, y por fin había explotado.

Raphael no sabe que hacer, va abrazarlo pero es cogido por alguien.

\- ¡Chaval calláte ya! ¡Tu padre no te quiere! ¡Fin! ¡Pero calláte ya! - dice un hombre extraño.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermano! - Leonardo grita todavía llorando. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Un viejo amigo del padre que no te quiere. - contesta el hombre. - Voy a hacerlo rápido.

Y el hombre saca una jeringa igual que había usado el otro secuestrador para capturar a Donatello y Michelangelo. Raphael entonces siente la aguja en su cuello y cae al suelo, y Leonardo como su hermano Michelangelo, hace lo mismo, al agacharse, es sedado.

...

15:00... Splinter está en casa, estaba muy preocupado de que los chicos todavía no hubiesen llegado a casa.

Pero en ese momento llaman al teléfono.

\- ¿Señor Hamato? - pregunta una voz de mujer.

\- Sí, soy yo. - contesta Splinter.

\- Llamó desde EPACI para decirle que sus hijos hoy no han asistido a clase, ¿Están enfermos?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Esta mañana se han ido... - Splinter contesta empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

\- Tal vez haya ocurrido algo, ¿Quiere que llame a la policía? - pregunta la mujer.

\- No, bueno no puede ser... A no ser que... El viernes les dí una gran noticia... Tal vez no la hayan asimilado... - Splinter piensa que a lo mejor no habían asimilado todo lo que les había dicho el viernes; y que quizás necesitaban tiempo a solas.

\- Supongo que puede tener razón... Nunca se sabe que puede hacer un niño... - dice la mujer.

\- Espere me llaman por la otra línea, gracias por todo, supongo que vendrán pronto. Adiós. - Splinter coge la siguiente llamada. - ¿Dígame?

\- Señor Hamato, soy el profesor de Leonardo y Raphael, hoy no han venido a clase, ¿Están enfermos? - pregunta el profesor de los chicos.

\- No... Se han ido... No sé que les ha pasado...

\- Tal vez hayan tenido un día rebelde. - dice el profesor.

\- Puede ser, gracias por todo, tengo que esperarlos. Adiós. - Splinter cuelga y va a la entrada, su pesadilla se había hecho realidad, ¿Y si Saki lo hubiera visto en la televisión nacional? El viernes lo habían asimilado bien. No podía ser que se hubiesen escapado.

Era su pesadilla hecha realidad.

Al colgar fue rápido a la entrada y salió a buscarlos.

Pasó toda la tarde y noche buscando...

Había registrado en cada calle, en cada parque y en cada patio, pero no estaban en ninguna parte.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde?

Ni siquiera los habían visto por el colegio.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué les había pasado?

¿Se habrían escapado?, justo después que les dijera que eran adoptados, desaparecen, pero, ¿cómo? A pesar de la revelación qué les había dejado muy confusos, había sido una de las tardes que más les había unido.

No podía ser eso, debía haber algo más... o alguien más.

Debía volver a casa no podía hacer nada más, estaba amaneciendo.

Debía llamar a la policía, como hacía 10 años, pero eso muy distinto, sabía que le había pasado a Shen, fue matada por Saki en el incendio, pero nunca supo que Saki se llevó a Miwa y que por eso la policía nunca encontró a "Hamato Miwa", pero, Splinter siempre tuvo la ligera esperanza de que algún día la policía aparecería en su puerta, y le dirían que habían encontrado a su hija, pero nunca fue así.

El pasado se volvía repetir... Volvía a perder a su familia... Lo que más amaba...

Otra vez le atormentaba ese sentimiento de absoluta impotencia, por no saber que hacer, y la tristeza de tampoco conocer el paradero sobre su familia.

Pero ese sentimiento volvía a aparecer, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Ahora solo podía pensar que la policía era la única en poder hacer algo.

Tenía que volver a esperar con una ligera esperanza...

Llegó a casa, todo estaba en silencio, en un silencio muy doloroso sin sus hijos.

Encontró algo en la puerta, era un sobre con un sello que el conocía y odiaba, su peor miedo se había hecho realidad, era el sello del clan Oroku.

Splinter se empezaba a temer lo peor, solo quería pensar que no era lo que pensaba. Pero era lo que pensaba, su peor miedo hecho realidad, Saki había conseguido encontrar por fin su paradero, e iba completar su estúpida venganza contra él, arrebatándole lo que más quería.

Abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido:

 _Sabes quién te escribe esto viejo amigo, si quieres ver a tus estúpidos hijos otra vez, espera a las 19:00, hablaras conmigo en persona, a través de la señal del ordenador que hemos encontrado, y si esperas volver a ver a tus preciosos cachorros vivos, no llames a la policía, tenemos las señales de todos tus aparatos electrónicos y conoceremos todos tus movimientos._

 _Se puntual._

...

Su peor miedo, se había cumplido y no era como las horribles pesadillas que llegaba a tener algunas veces; que Saki mataba a sus hijos delante de él y no podía hacer nada. Esto era real y no podía hacer nada de verdad, solo podía esperar en lo que iba a ser el día más largo de su vida.

A las 19:00... Su ordenador se enciende solo...

\- Viejo amigo, ¡cuánto tiempo! - dirige Saki la primera frase a Splinter en 10 años.

\- ¡Monstruo! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS HIJOS? - Splinter grita desesperado.

\- Si fuera tú, yo creo que no te dirigias a mí así, sobre todo si quieres ver a tus estúpidos hijos. - contesta Saki con una sonrisa maléfica que se podía ver a través de su casco.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? - Splinter vuelve a gritar desesperado.

\- Veo que no me has entendido. Bradford trae a nuestros jóvenes invitados. - dice Saki.

\- Sí maestro. - contesta Bradford e inmediatamente después, Splinter ve a sus hijos, intentando zafarse de sus captores de forma inútil pues estaban atados.

\- ¡DEJÁDNOS! - gritan los cuatro.

\- ¡CHICOS! - Splinter consiguió ver perfectamente en la pantalla a sus hijos.

\- ¡PADRE! - los chicos gritan desesperadamente al ver a su padre a través de la proyección.

\- Los has criado valientes, demasiado valientes. Han intentado escapar desde que despertaron. Es hora de enseñarles respeto ¡ARRODILLAOS ANTE MÍ ESTÚPIDOS! - grita Saki.

\- ¡Jamás! - grita Michelangelo.

\- ¿Seguro niño insolente? Bradford traéme al de pecas. (*)- Saki coge a Michelangelo del cuello y le pone sus cuchillas retráciles.

\- ¡Michelangelo! - Splinter mira a su hijo a los ojos, se notaba el gran miedo que tenía, sólo le podía ver a través de una proyección, pero aun así, veía el miedo que tenía Michelangelo.

\- Si queréis a vuestro hermano intacto, arrodilláos renacuajos. - Saki amenaza a Michelangelo abriendo las cuchillas y Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello miran a Splinter sin saber que hacer.

\- ¡Por favor haced caso! ¡Arrodillaos! Pero miradme a mí, miradme solo a mí, ¿vale? Papá esta aquí, estoy aquí cielos míos. - dice Splinter intentando tranquilar a los chicos.

Y estos hacen caso, Michelangelo obedece y sólo mira a su padre como le ha dicho.

\- Muy bien muchacho, creo que empiezas a aprender respeto. Arrodíllate con tus estúpidos hermanos. - cierra las cuchillas y tira a Michelangelo al suelo, y este se pone junto a sus hermanos. - Ven a Tokio antes de mañana, claro, sólo si quieres ver a tus hijos vivos una vez más. Bradford corta.

Entonces, la imagen se empieza a poner borrosa y Splinter sólo puede decir una cosa antes de que la señal se vaya del todo:

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Haced caso! ¡Hac-... - Splinter no pudo decir más pues la imagen se había cortado, solo esperaba que sus hijos le hubieran entendido, y por suerte, lo habían entendido.

Ahora debía ir a Tokio cuanto antes.

En Tokio...

\- Ya habéis oído a vuestro idiota padre. Hacedme caso, por vuestro bien. - dice Saki.

\- Mi padre no es... - Raphael al oír ese insulto hacia su padre, sin pensarlo, se levanta rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una cuchilla le había alcanzado una mejilla y le había tirado al suelto, y dejando en su cara, algo que se convertiría en una cicatriz permanente.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme así nunca más. ¡Inclínate ante mí! ¡Ahora! - grita furioso Saki.

Raphael estaba tirado en el suelo, sus hermanos le ayudan a levantarse.

Leonardo y Donatello hacen fuerza para que la espalda de su hermano bajara para hacer una reverencia forzosa, mientras ellos, junto con Michelangelo, inclanan también las suyas para no dejar a su hermano sólo haciendo esa reverencia, nunca se abandonarían; se protegerían los unos a los otros hasta el fin del mundo.

\- ¡Qué conmovedor! Los bichos siempre actúan igual. - dice Saki. - Bradford vuelve a encerrarlos en la celda, pero esta vez en niveles diferentes.

\- ¡No! ¡No nos separéis! ¡Por favor! - dice Leonardo, dice dejando de inclinarse y abrazandose a sus hermanos, lo cual hace que a Bradford le tenga compasión.

\- Maestro... No puedo... ¿Qué hago? - Bradford rebate a su "maestro" por primera vez en toda su vida.

\- ¡Sepáralos inútil! ¡Sin vacilar! - grita Saki.

En ese momento, Donatello enreda la cuerda que le ataba poniendo sus manos adentro de los brazos de Michelangelo, ya que estaban atados por delante, y entonces es inmitado por sus hermanos, haciendo que fuera imposible separarles.

\- ¡Ninjas cortad las cuerdas! - ordena Saki a sus lacallos.

Cuatro ninjas obedecen y cortan las cuerdas, haciendo que los chicos se separen.

\- Ponerles cadenas en pies y manos. Y la próxima vez atarles las manos por detrás de la espalda. - dice Saki.

\- Pero maestro; no son más que niños. - Bradford sentía verdadera compasión, no eran más que unos niños, y Saki les estaba tratando como a ninjas expertos, capaces de escapar de cualquier celda.

\- ¡Y que más da! ¡Son los hijos de Hamato Yoshi! ¡No merecen ninguna consideración! - Saki contesta furioso a su mejor lacallo.

\- Sí maestro. - Bradford sólo asiente, no quería meterse en problemas.

\- ¡Llevaóslos ya! - dice Saki a sus ninjas.

"¡No! ¡No, por favor!"

Son las últimas voces que Saki oye de los chicos desde el pasillo.

Por fin estaba cumpliendo su ansiada venganza.

...

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haberme retrasado en publicar dos días, pero dicen que mejor tarde que nunca.**_

 _ **He intentado hacer como el capítulo anterior relajado al principio y un poco más oscuro al final.**_

 _ **Os dejo el único asterisco de hoy:**_

 _ **1*: No he descrito a los chicos, pero se basan en las tortugas de 2012, por eso las pecas de Mikey.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer a todos y gracias a las reviews de:**_

 _ **mariana ochoa: Yo cumplo los 16 años en enero, me hago vieja (?). Por cierto soy de EEspaña.México me parece un país muy bonito e interesante (al igual que su gente). Y que te pareció el capítulo nuevo de la semana pasado, apritello extremo. ¿A que sí? *_***_

 _ **Talia43: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, da igual que no comentes lo importante es que te guste la historia. Y guau, los capítulos nuevos de TMNT 2012, me han parecido super buenos, que pena que estemos en pausa otra vez :'(.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y gracias a ambas por leer. ^_^**_

 _ **Y a ti también mi querido lector/a fantama, muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

…

Los tenía... Era peor que una pesadilla, porque de una pesadilla te puedes despertar, pero de la realidad no puedes...

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba completamente congelado mirando la pantalla que hacía ya varios minutos que se había apagado.

Sólo recordaba esas miradas de miedo de sus pequeños... No podía hacer nada... Esas miradas le corrompían por dentro, querían que su padre pasase esa pantalla para ayudarles pero no podía...

Necesitaba pedir ayuda... Pero no podía salir de casa así como así... Le observaban...

Necesitaba un cebo... Así que se fue a su cuarto y saco su futón, simuló que se metía pero en vez de eso metió varias almohadas haciendo una forma humana.

Ahora podía escapar, si le observaban ahora estaban mirando a un cebo...

Salió por la ventana del cuarto de los chicos, y efectivamente había dos ninjas, eran los que habían secuestrado...

\- ¿Ahora se mete a dormir? - pregunta uno de los dos.

\- Está triste por haber perdido a sus bebés, es tan miedica como sus retoños: "¡Deja a mi hermano!". Ese de pecas lo dijo de una forma tan adorable... – se empieza a reír el otro

Algo dentro de Splinter se removió, los hombres que tenía enfrente eran los que habían secuestrado a sus hijos.

\- ¡Eh, idiotas! ¡De quienes estáis hablando son mis hijos! ¡Más respeto! - dice Splinter saliendo de su escondite y sin dejarles reaccionar a ninguno de los dos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los deja inconscientes por varias hora.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a hablar con Tomoya...

Así que al llegar al dojo...

\- ¡TOMOYA! ¡TOMOYA! - grita desesperadamente hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Splinter! ¿Qué ha pasado? No has venido en dos días. - pregunta Tomoya.

\- Los tiene... Los tiene... - es lo único que puede decir Splinter de la gran carrera que había hecho para llegar al dojo en pocos minutos.

\- ¿Quién tiene a quién? - vuelve a preguntar confuso Tomoya.

\- ¡Saki tiene a los chicos!

...

Bradford y Xever están arrastrando a los chicos hacia las celdas, pero no iban a permitir que los separasen...

\- ¡Murciélago! - grita Leonardo de forma espontánea.

Era una de sus "tácticas de lucha" secreta, consiste en morder o chupar (*) a quien te apresa, siempre funciona, tal vez no supiesen usar armas, pero si sabían pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Malditos renacuajos! - gritan Bradford y Xever.

Los chicos aprovechan y salen corriendo a esconderse.

\- ¡Dónde estáis malditos! - grita Xever.

\- ¡Esos malditos mocosos nos la han jugado! - se enfurece Bradford.

\- No pueden haber ido muy lejos, hay que encontrarlos. - dice Xever.

\- Sino el maestro nunca no nos lo perdonará nunca. - contesta Bradford. - Tienen que estar aquí, no pueden haber ido muy lejos.

\- ¿Dónde estáis renacuajos? Venid con tito Xever. - dice Xever en un extraño tono de voz maléfico. - Si venís ahora, prometo que no habrá represarias por haberme mordido la mano.

\- Espera. - dice Bradford en voz baja. - Así no van a venir, hay que ser más sutiles. Em, niños, prometemos que, sólo si os presentáis ahora, os pondremos a los cuatro en la misma celda, y sin cadenas. Tenéis 10 segundos para venir aquí...

Esa era una buena oferta, los chicos sabían que no podían escapar solos, y tarde o temprano los iban a volver coger; así que por lo menos que estuvieran juntos como cuando les habían encerrado unas horas atrás.

\- 10, 9, 8, 7...

\- ¿Prometéis que nos encerrareis juntos y sin cadenas? - pregunta la voz de Leonardo desde las sombras.

\- Claro que sí, ¿Dudas de mi palabra? - pregunta Bradford irónicamente.

\- Sí, dudo mucho de ella. - contesta Leonardo.

\- Bueno mocosín no hay porque... ¡Pero sal ahora mismo! ¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia! - dice Bradford.

\- Sabía decisión mocoso. - dice Xever.

Los chicos, entonces salen de detrás de una columna.

Los cuatro se acercan a Bradford y Xever, y estos lo aprovechan, ¿Cómo iban a desobedecer a Saki? (ahora conocido como Shredder)

\- ¡Xever, ahora! - grita Bradford, entonces los dos cogen a los chicos por el cuello de sus chaquetas para que no pudieran morderles, y no dejarles tocar el suelo.

Uno a uno, Bradford y Xever fueron dejando a los cuatro niños en distintos niveles del subsuelo *.

Los encadenaron de pies y de manos, dejándolos sólo con la libertad de movimiento de poder ponerse de pie.

...

\- ¿De dónde vamos a sacar el dinero para el billete? - se preguntaba a sí mismo retóricamente Splinter, y también a Tomoya, quien ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con los chicos.

\- No pienses en eso ahora, ¿Qué pasará cuándo volváis aquí otra vez? Saki ya sabe que vivís aquí, este ya no es lugar seguro para vosotros. - dice Tomoya.

\- ¿Adónde iremos entonces? - pregunta Splinter.

~Flashback*~

\- Qué noche mas hermosa, ¿verdad? - dice Shen.

\- Es en noches como esta cuando me doy cuenta lo afortunado que soy, por teneros a ti y a la pequeña Miwa. - dice Splinter dándole una preciosa flor de cerezo a Miwa*.

\- Yoshi... ¿Y si nos vamos? , vayámonos lejos de aquí, siempre quise visitar América, la ciudad de Nueva York. - dice Shen mirando a las estrellas.

\- Shen, tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí, lo sabes: estando padre enfermo, el dojo... - al contrario de Shen, Yoshi mira al suelo.

\- El dojo... ¿Cundo vas a dejar esa vida atrás?, este el último clan de su clase. - dice Shen enfadada.

\- Y por eso debe perdurar, ¿Tengo que explicártelo otra vez? - contesta también enfadado Yoshi dándose la vuelta quitando la mirada a Shen.

\- ¡Los ninjas ya no tienen cabida en este mundo! Tienes que decidir, esta no es vida para Miwa... si le diera por seguir tus pasos. - dice Shen tirando la flor que tenía Miwa y empieza a caminar para irse a casa sin Yoshi.

\- Shen... Déjame acompañarte a casa. - Yoshi intenta arreglar la pelea que ahora se daba cuenta que había tenido con su amada.

\- Puedo cuidarme de mi misma, siempre lo he hecho. - dice Shen y se va dejando sólo a Yoshi.

~Fin del Flashback~

\- Nueva York... - Splinter se despierta del recuerdo.

\- Tengo un viejo amigo allí, te daría trabajo y así conseguirías el visado para poder entrar en Estados Unidos; y en una ciudad de 8 millones de habitantes nadie sospecharía de ti o de los chicos. - dice Tomoya. - Vete a Tokio, cuando vuelvas tendré todo listo para que te puedas ir a Nueva York.

\- Yo... Tomoya... Muchas gracias. - dice Splinter abrazándole. - Me voy ahora mismo al aeropuerto, tendré que usar todos los ahorros...

\- Lo importante es que salves a tus hijos. - dice Tomoya.

\- Es verdad. Adiós viejo amigo. - Splinter sale de sala para irse a Tokio cuanto antes. - Shen, por fin cumpliré tu sueño de ir a Nueva York, aunque no de la forma que a mí me hubiese gustado.

...

En Tokio, guarida del ahora conocido como Shredder.

Habían sido tres horas de avión, pero por fin había llegado.

Splinter había llegado ya a la guarida del que fuera un día su hermano y amigo.

Consigue entrar por el tejado y escucha una conversación muy interesante.

\- Maestro no hay ni rastro de Hamato Yoshi todavía. - dice Bradford a Shredder.

\- ¡Esa vil rata! ¡Cuando llegue aquí le obligaré a ver como mato a sus hijos uno a uno! ¡Y como su preciada hija disfruta viendo eso! - grita Shredder dando un gran puñetazo en su trono.

\- Ma-maestro sé que no debo aconsejarle, usted el maestro y eso, pero creo que no debería gritar tan alto, Karai no sabe que es la hija del estúpido de Hamato. - dice Xever, intentando no sonar como si quisiese dar una orden a Shredder.

 _-Crash-_

"-Miwa... - pensó Splinter."

Su mente se había roto en mil pedazos; su hija estaba viva, y pensaba que Saki era su verdadero padre.

\- Eso da igual Xever, no me puede oír, está en el subsuelo, en las celdas, quiere ver uno a uno a los estúpidos hijos de Hamato Yoshi, eso le ayudará a alimentar su odio hacia él. - dice Shredder.

Miwa... Miwa iba a conocer a sus hermanos, aunque ella no lo sabía, por lo menos Splinter ya sabía algo importante, sus hijos estaban en el subsuelo.

...

\- Toma desdentado. - dice Karai lanzando un bol de arroz a Donatello, él al igual que sus hermanos no habían comido nada desde el día anterior, sólo otro bol de arroz que le habían dado a cada uno nada más despertar del sedante.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta Donatello.

\- No sé al verte en la tele parecías más inteligente, y yo pensaba que sabías lo que era el arroz. -dice Karai sarcásticamente.

\- Ja-ja... Aunque... Gracias... - dice Donatello empezando a comer. - No comía nada desde hace dos días.

\- Qué educado, papi te enseñó a decir "gracias" a tus mayores.

\- Eh que tú tienes pinta de tener mí misma edad, si pudiera moverme...

\- Pero no puedes porque estás encadenado, lo que está haciendo mi padre con vosotros es injusto, vuestro padre tiene la culpa, no vosotros.

\- ¿Quién es tu padre?

\- Esa cabeza de metal, llamada Saki, aunque ahora le ha dado por llamarse "Shredder", la verdad un nombre ridículo.

\- Saki... - se dice a sí mismo Donatello. - ¿Cuándo dices mi padre, te refieres a Hamato Spl... Esto... Yoshi? ¿De qué tiene la culpa?

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Él mató a mi madre! ¡Mató a Tang Shen por envidia a mi padre, porque ella le eligió a él y no a tu padre!

\- ¡Qué! Tú eres hija de Shen... ¡Tú eres Miwa! ¡Escucha, Hamato Yoshi no mató a tu madre! ¡Saki te está engañando! ¡Tú eres hija de Yoshi, él estaba casado con Shen!

\- ¡No mientas! ¡Mató a mi madre!

\- ¡No tu padre es Hamato Yoshi!

\- Cómo sigas diciendo eso, ¡tus hermanos se quedan sin comer!

Entonces Donatello enmudeció, sus hermanos estarían igual de hambrientos que él, no podía hacer que por su culpa no comieran.

\- Así está mejor, ¿Algún mensaje para tus hermanos?

\- Sí, sólo diles, no digáis nada de padre, pero por favor, llévales la comida, no se la quites por mi culpa, por favor. - dice Donatello mientras le tiembla la voz.

\- Se lo diré, pero sólo para que no digan mentiras como tú, y comerán, ¿Vale? No soy tan despiadada como tu padre.

...

 _Un nivel de subsuelo más y varios minutos después._

\- Tú no saliste por la tele. - dice Karai a Leonardo, haciendo lo mismo con la comida de Donatello, lanzársela por un pequeño hueco de la celda hecha para este propósito.

\- Puede que no fuera lo suficientemente listo o sí y fue un error que no estuviera yo en la tele... - dice Leonardo.

\- ¿El sarcasmo es cosa de familia? Por cierto tu hermano tiene un mensaje para ti: "No digáis nada de padre". Y personalmente yo creo lo mismo, casi os quedáis sin comer por su culpa.

\- Pero estoy comiendo, ¿No? ¿Y cómo es que Saki nos deja comer después del numerito de Raph?

\- Os estoy dando la comida por mi cuenta, así que, calla.

\- Está bien.

\- Me voy ya, hasta nunca. - dice Karai abandonando a Leonardo.

\- Hasta nunca... - dice Leonardo, sin que nadie le pueda escuchar.

...

\- El otro que salió en la tele diciendo que era muy listo, para ser tan listo deberías saber que no se debe a enfadar a un enemigo. - Karai vuelve a lanzar otro bol de arroz, pero esta vez a Michelangelo.

\- Créeme no lo volveré a hacer, por mi culpa... Ya estoy otra vez, no volveré a decir nunca nada a un enemigo. - se dice a si mismo Michelangelo en voz alta.

\- Veo que no te hace falta el mensaje de tu hermano tan dramático.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano? ¿A cuál de ellos? -grita Michelangelo sobresaltándose de repente.

\- Tranquilo, nada, es de parte del desdentado: "No digáis nada de padre". Muy adorable la verdad.

\- No hacía falta que lo dijera, no voy a hablar contigo sobre nada.

\- Vale, allá tú, creo que será tu última visita en un laaaargo tiempo, ¿Algún mensaje a tu hermano salta-chispas? Por cierto te daré un consejo, tenéis que controlarle mejor, por lo menos ya tiene un recordatorio para el resto de su vida, esa preciosa futura cicatriz de parte de mi padre.

\- T-tú... ¿Eres la hija de Saki?

\- Sí, ¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¡Anda no empieces como el desdentado! Me voy antes de que digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. - y Karai deja sólo a Michelangelo.

\- Es la hija de Saki... ¿Cómo? - piensa Michelangelo hacia si.

...

\- El último, ¡Por fin! Hamato Yoshi, no podía tener gemelos o sólo un hijo, no... Tenía que tener cuatro hijos, ¡A la vez! ¿Sabes qué he visitado a tus hermanos? Son insufribles, al igual que tú, aunque mi padre ya te habrá enseñado a callarte ante alguien superior, ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo? ¡Qué ese recordatorio estará en forma de cicatriz en tu mejilla el resto de tu vida! Para recordar a tus hermanos, a tu padre y a ti quien es el mejor. - Karai estaba intentando hacer enfadar a Raphael.

Aunque en el fondo Karai tenía razón…

El corte que le había hecho Shredder en la mejilla le había enseñado a que no debía provocar a un enemigo.

Esto había desembocado en una nueva capacidad de paciencia mayor.

Pero claro, hasta esta nueva paciencia recientemente adquirida, tenía un límite, y Karai quería llegar a este.

\- Definitivamente tú eres mucho más listo que tus hermanos. El primero que he visto, el desdentado, por su culpa casi no coméis, no es muy espabilado la verdad, va de listo, pero no lo es, por cierto un mensaje suyo, "no digáis nada de padre", me he cansado de decir eso ya. Bueno si os tiene que decir eso el menos espabilado de vosotros, quiere decir que el nivel de vuestra inteligencia colectiva no es muy alto. - Karai, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no estaba consiguiendo lo que quería con Raphael. - Y ya tus otros dos hermanos, son muy adorables la verdad... Debería haberos dejado sin comer nada, así dejarían de serlo, o bueno decirle a mi padre que llegué más lejos que contigo; tal vez matarlos haría que tu tonto padre viniese más rápido, ¿No crees? ¿O quizás que tú vieras como mueren los tres, y dejarte vivo, para ver como sufre el último de sus hijos? ¿Qué crees? ¿Matar a tus hermanos? ¿No te parece un buen plan?

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NI TU PADRE ENLATADO O TÚ VAIS A TOCAR NI A MI PADRE, NI MUCHO A MIS HERMANOS! ¡Y SI LO HACÉIS OS LA VERÉIS CONMIGO! - grita por fin Raphael, de una forma muy violenta, tal y como quería Karai.

\- ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Jajaja! - empieza a reír Karai sin parar. - ¿No aprendes verdad? Puedo manipularte como quiera, ¡Es genial!

\- ¿Te parece gracioso hablar de matar a gente así como así? - dice furioso Raphael.

\- No, sólo me parece gracioso cuando se trata de tu padre, y por cierto, por eso era el mensaje de tu hermano, le he hecho lo mismo a él, aunque no ha reaccionado ni la mitad de fuerte que tú. Bueno me aburro, adiós cabeza caliente.

\- Mi padre siempre tendrá el doble de honor que tú o tu padre enlatado podáis llegar a tener los dos juntos en vuestras vidas. - dice Raphael.

\- Una última cosa, por eso que acabas de decir, le diré a mi "padre enlatado" que no te de comida en tres días. No sabes lo que tú ESTÚPIDO Hamato padre ha hecho, si lo supieras no querías ser su hijo. - dijo Karai como si escupiese cada palabra.

\- Y si tú supieras lo que hizo el tuyo tampoco lo serías. - dice Raphael como Karai, como si escupiese cada palabra.

\- Hasta nunca cabeza caliente. - y Karai se va.

...

Splinter, estaba intentando dar la forma de ir a las celdas subterráneas para salvar a los chicos, pero a la vez la cabeza le iba por mil, su hija estaba viva, y no podía hacer nada para hablar con ella, o simplemente, verla por primera vez después de más de 10 años...

Tras que Xever, Bradford y Shredder se fueran de la sala del trono, sólo quedaron los guardias.

\- Qué asco... Tengo que vigilar a uno de los críos, ¿por qué no lo hace Bradford o Xever? - pregunta un guardia a otro.

\- Ellos se los han llevado a las celdas, algo es algo. Eso sí el pequeño tostador se ha llevado una buena lección de Shredder. - dice el guardia.

"¿Pequeño tostador? ¿Será Raphael? ¿Qué le han hecho?" Piensa preocupado Splinter.

\- Bueno, me voy ya, no quiero que luego Bradford me diga algo por llegar tarde. - se va el guardia de la sala.

En ese momento, Splinter baja del techo y deja inconsciente al otro guardia, iba a seguir a quien tenía que vigilar a uno de los chicos, debía seguirlo con cuidado de que no se diera cuenta.

Lo siguió durante un rato; pasillo izquierda, pasillo a la derecha, escaleras... Esa guarida era un perfecto laberinto.

Hasta que al final llegó a quien tenía que vigilar: Donatello.

Splinter no dejo ni siquiera entrar al guardia a la puerta que llevaba a las celdas donde estaba Donatello: cada uno de los chicos tenía un nivel entero de celdas para ellos solos.

Antes de dejarlo inconsciente le preguntó donde estaban los demás.

\- ¡Suéltame! - grita el guardia, pero Splinter preta un punto de presión en el cuello y hace que no pueda gritar.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros tres niños? - pregunta Splinter aflojando un poco la fuerza.

\- Están todos a un nivel de diferencia, el tercero está solo tres pisos más abajo, por favor suéltame. - pide desesperado el guardia.

\- Muchas gracias. - y Splinter le deja inconsciente, no sin antes coger las llaves para poder abrir la puerta sin llamar mucho la atención.

Va abrir la puerta, con lo que Donatello hace que oiga unos pasos, y se ponga nervioso.

\- ¿Quién es? ¡Si eres la chica de antes vete! - grita Donatello intentando no parecer asustado, pero lo estaba.

\- ¡Chst! Donatello, no grites tanto, te puede oír alguien. - dice Splinter apareciendo.

\- Papá... - Donatello se da cuenta de quien es la voz. - Pensaba que no ibas a venir...

\- ¿Cómo os iba a abandonar, mi pequeño? - pregunta retóricamente Splinter a la vez que abre la puerta de la celda.

Intento abrir las cadenas con la llave, pero no funcionaba así que, tenía que forzarlas con una ganzúa.

\- Quiero irme a casa... Saki... tenía a Mikey... casi le... - se empieza a quebrar la voz de Donatello. - Y luego Raph... Pensé que... que sería capaz de... de matarlos. - Donatello empieza llorar; mientras Splinter le intentaba quitar la primera, pero al terminar de oír esas palabras, sabe que es más importante que este con él que le quite todas esas cadenas, así que le abraza.

\- Tranquilo, están bien, ambos están bien, ¿Vale? No voy a dejar que Saki les haga nada a ellos, a Leonardo o a ti. ¿De acuerdo? Antes tendría que pasar por encima de mí para haceros algo. -dice Splinter separándose de Donatello.

\- Pero... y si en estas horas... - intenta continuar Donatello, pero es interrumpido.

\- Estoy aquí, les iré a rescatar, sé que estaba bien, he escuchado hablar a los guardias de ellos. Tus hermanos están bien.

\- Vale...

Y Splinter vuelve a forzar las cadenas hasta conseguir quitar todas.

\- Quiero que te quedes aquí, ¿Vale? Nadie vendrá aquí a vigilar, es el sitio más seguro, yo tengo que ir a por tus hermanos. - dice Splinter con ademán de irse.

\- ¿Qué? No, por favor, por favor, no quiero volver a estar sólo, no quiero que te vayas, por favor... ¿Y si voy contigo?- Donatello pone una gran expresión de miedo, más sus ojos rojos de llorar, le daban más credibilidad, había estado sólo casi 6 horas...

\- Es peligroso, no quiero que te hagan daño. -

\- Por favor...

\- Está bien, pero irás detrás de mí y no avanzarás a menos que te lo diga, ¿De acuerdo? - Splinter pone las condiciones, y Donatello asiente.

Splinter hace ademán de salir pero Donatello le detiene.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes que he dicho algo de una chica antes? – pregunta Donatello.

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? – contesta Splinter.

\- Ha dicho que tú eras: "Hamato Yoshi". Y me he acordado de que ese era tu nombre antes de adoptarnos, y al preguntarle quien era, ha dicho que era la hija de Saki.

\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar? – pregunta extrañado Splinter.

\- Bueno, pues ha dicho que tú mataste a Tang Shen, y sé que eso es mentira, entonces he pensado, que ella era Miwa, y bueno, al pensar eso, he visto que se parecía mucho a ti… Y bueno creo que…

\- Sé que es Miwa y se que está viva…

\- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Donatello.

\- Se lo he oído a Saki, antes de venir aquí a por ti.

\- ¿Se lo dirás a los demás?- dice Donatello refiriéndose a sus hermanos.

\- Sí, pero cuando crea que sea el momento. Ahora no sería el momento de decírselo. – concluye Splinter

Ambos, salen de la celda, y empiezan a bajar por las escaleras, hasta que encuentran otra puerta como seguridad extra a las celdas de ese piso, al igual dónde estaba Donatello.

Splinter fuerza la cerradura y entra, por suerte, no había ningún guardia, sólo estaba Leonardo, quien estaba empezando a asustarse al oír ruidos raros en la puerta, así que se da la vuelta completamente, hacia la pared, y pone su cabeza entre sus rodillas cerrando los ojos, esperando que ese ruido no fuera para que se lo llevasen de ahí.

\- Leonardo, pequeño... Soy yo... - dice Splinter al ver a Leonardo de espaldas, y este se da cuenta, que la voz era de su padre.

\- Papá, ¡Estás aquí! - empieza a llorar Leonardo, mientras Splinter abre la celda con las llaves robadas.

\- Donatello, ven no hay nadie vigilando. - llama Splinter a Donatello en una voz no muy alta. - Ven, quiero que me ayudes a quitarle los grilletes a tu hermano.

\- ¡Donnie! - Leonardo pone una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermano. - Estáis aquí, yo... ¿Donnie estas bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho la chica extraña de antes para que dijeras ese mensaje tan raro?

\- Bueno, te lo contaré luego... - dice Donatello cogiendo la ganzúa que le daba su padre.

\- Vale, la argolla se abrirá si consigues meter la ganzúa donde tendría que ir, prueba puede que te cueste, pero... - le explica Splinter a Donatello para abrir las cadenas.

\- ¡Ya está! - Donatello suelta la cadena del brazo derecho de su hermano.

\- Gracias Donnie. – agradece Leonardo a su hermano con una gran sonrisa

\- Qué rápido, ¿Por qué no abres todas? – Splinter da la ganzúa a su hijo muy sorprendido.

\- Vale. - contesta Donatello.

En menos de 5 minutos, Leonardo ya estaba libre.

\- Leonardo, cielo... Como me alegro que estés bien... - abraza Splinter a Leonardo, entonces Leonardo ve _esa mirada,_ la que Splinter sólo tenía cuando miraba la foto de Shen y Miwa, pero ahora la había puesto por él...

\- Quiero que os quedéis aquí, ya estáis los dos, así que protegeros el uno al otro.

\- ¿Qué? - se desconcierta Leonardo al oír esas palabras de su padre.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡Te podría ayudar a abrir las cadenas más rápido! - Donatello exige ir con su padre.

\- ¡NO! - grita fuerte Splinter como si estuviese enfadado, aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupado, aun así, este grito hace que Leonardo y Donatello se sobresalten. - Ya lo sé... Pero no quiero arriesgarme, a lo mejor esta vez si que hay guardias, y por lo menos sé que vosotros dos estáis seguros aquí. Lo siento, pero os quedáis aquí. y Splinter se va, dejando a Leonardo y Donatello con la palabra en la boca.

¿Cómo iban a hacer caso a su padre en esa situación?

Cuentan 60 segundos, y empiezan a seguirle.

Leonardo va primero, y va diciendo si su padre está delante o no para avanzar sin que los detecte, así hasta que llegan al final de la escalera, y van a ver algo que no han visto nunca, al igual que Michelangelo, que estaba viendo a su padre siendo atrapado por 4 hombres.

Shredder había mandado poner guardias a Raphael y Michelangelo más para "intimidarlos que por seguridad.

Desde luego los chicos iban a ver algo que nunca habían visto a lo largo de su corta vida: Ver a su padre en acción...

Uno de los cuatro le agarra por la espalda pero Splinter le coge por el hombro derecho y le lanza por encima de su propio hombro.

Viendo esto los otros tres soldados se lanzan a la vez por Splinter, uno de ellos iba a hacerle una patada dirigida a la cabeza, para ello, estaba cogiendo carrerilla, mientras los otros dos le agarran por los hombros y piernas respectivamente.

Pero Splinter no se dejaría atrapar así como así, aprovechando la inercia del soldado que hacia la patada, cogiéndole de las piernas, girando junto con el soldado, le da al soldado que estaba agachado para cogerle las piernas en la cabeza, haciendo que reboten hasta la pared, luego el soldado de la espalda es tirado por la dirección del hombro de Splinter como el primer soldado.

La pelea había terminado; para algo servía haberse entrenado en ninjutsu desde los 5 años de edad.

\- ¡Papá, has estado alucinante! - grita Michelangelo de alegría desde la celda.

\- Gracias. Te voy a soltar rápido, y te llevaré con Leonardo y Donatello, te están esperando en otro piso. - dice Splinter abre la puerta de la celda con las llaves.

\- ¿En otro piso? Pero si están aquí, justo al otro lado de la puerta. Por cierto, me alegro de veros chicos... Estaba preocupado por vosotros. - dice Michelangelo.

Tras terminar de hablar Michelangelo, Splinter gira la cabeza y lo confirma, y efectivamente, Leonardo y Donatello estaban justo detrás de él, entonces se levanta y va hasta donde están ellos.

\- ¿Qué os dicho? ¿Y si os hubieran visto los soldados? ¿Qué haría yo si os hacen algo? - más que en tono de enfado, Splinter estaba hablando en tono preocupado. - No volváis hacerlo, no sé que haría si os llegan a hacer algo los soldados.

\- Les habrías ganado, como ahora, por cierto, has estado increíble... - se aventura a decir Leonardo.

\- Es verdad, tu velocidad era increíble. - continúa Donatello.

\- Mejor que uno de mis robots de juguete, la verdad es que muchísimo mejor. - concluye Michelangelo.

Estas frases hacen sonreír a Splinter.

\- Gracias, pero, agh... - Splinter sonreía por primera vez en tres días, incluso en momentos difíciles, esos niños eran capaces de sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en la hora tan oscura que era ese momento, sus pequeños, eran capaces de ver la esperanza que él no era capaz de verdad.- Da igual. Donatello, por favor, quítale los grilletes a tu hermano, lo harás más rápido que yo.

Ya quitados los grilletes, Michelangelo va abrazar a su padre y luego a sus hermanos.

\- Sé que me vais a seguir igualmente así que... Podéis venir conmigo, pero no avanzaréis hasta que yo os diga, ¿Entendido?

Los chicos asienten y se ponen en marcha.

Con Splinter por delante, los chicos van avanzando poco a poco, hasta que llegan muy cerca de la puerta, Splinter se había aprendido la distancia que había en todas las escaleras, era igual en todas, así que sabía donde estaba la puerta para acceder a las puertas.

\- Quedaos aquí, oigáis lo que oigáis, no avancéis hasta que no os diga. - Splinter advierte severamente a sus hijos, y estos asienten, sabían que no debían avanzar; por que si los atrapaban serían moneda de cambio.

Había cuatro guardias "vigilando" a Raphael, al igual que con Michelangelo, pero esta vez a diferencia de la primera, Splinter tenía un plan para acabar con los guardias rápida y sigilosamente.

Con las llaves robadas, abre la puerta que llevaba a las celdas, y rápidamente se agacha y esconde.

\- ¿Cómo se ha abierto la puerta? - pregunta uno de los guardias. - ¿No la habíais cerrado?

\- Sí, a lo mejor no está cerrada bien… - contesta otro.

\- Pues ve a comprobarlo. - vuelve a decir el primer guardia, y el segundo va a comprobar que sucede, todo según el plan de Splinter.

Al llegar a la puerta, Splinter le coge del cuello y le da en un nervio de presión haciendo que quede inconsciente, pero Splinter amortigua el ruido de la caída y los guardias no oyen nada.

Los guardias al ver que no vuelve su compañero se empiezan a extrañar.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué tal vas por ahí? - grita un guardia, no oye respuesta así que va a la puerta. - ¿Pero no nos has oído?

Y otro guardia queda inconsciente por Splinter.

Los otros dos soldados que quedan, al ver que no vuelven ninguno de los otros dos que les acompañan, deciden ir a ver que pasa, pero esta vez, con las armas fuera y en posición de alerta.

Y Splinter acaba rápidamente con los dos.

Mientras Raphael, observa la escena igual de extrañado que los guardias, ¿Cómo es que no volvían? Pero a la vez se alegra por este extraño sucedo que lo deja a él sólo en las celdas.

Aunque, esta efímera alegría se desvanece cuando oye acercarse a alguien que no eran los guardias, así que decide darse la vuelta y hacer como que no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

\- Raphael, soy yo, papá, no pasa nada, date la vuelta. - dice con voz muy dulce Splinter.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Estás aquí! - grita de alegría Raphael, y Splinter ve por primera el golpe que le había dado Saki con sus cuchillas.

\- ¿Cómo te...? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la mejilla? - Splinter abre rápidamente la celda, y se agacha para estar a la altura de Raphael y empieza a preguntar preocupado, la herida al no haber sido desinfectada, estaba muy mal, iba a ser una cicatriz que nunca se iba a ir.

\- Sí estoy bien, h-ha sido Saki, él me ha hecho esto... Me puse nervioso y por eso ahora tendré esto para siempre. - Raphael baja la mirada y pone su mano en la mejilla izquierda para taparse la herida, no quería que nadie la viera.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ¿Y qué si no se va? Seguirás siendo Raphael Hamato con marca o sin ella, y te lo voy a demostrar, ¡Chicos ya podéis venir! - grita muy fuerte Splinter para que los chicos le oyeran desde el pasillo.

Y los tres van corriendo para ver a su hermano.

\- ¡Raph! - gritan los tres al unísono lanzándose y luego aplastando a Raphael en un pesado abrazo para él.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Aire! - suplica Raphael medio asfixiado por la euforia de sus hermanos, y estos se apartan. - Yo también me alegro de veros.

\- Donatello ya sabes que hacer. - dice Splinter ofreciendo la ganzúa y Donatello asiente.

Todos estaban por fin a salvo.

...

Estaban todos afuera de la guarida, en la azotea, Splinter había sacado a los chicos y les dijo que el volvería a entrar, quería ver a Saki; pero antes de irse les advirtió.

\- Coged esto. - Splinter da a sus hijos su reloj. - Si no vuelvo en una hora, quiero que os marchéis de aquí.

\- ¿Sin ti? - preguntan al unísono los cuatro.

\- Sí... Y quiero que por la calle pidáis dinero a alguien y llaméis a Tomoya en una cabina telefónica o lo que sea, ¿Os sabéis el número de su casa o el del dojo?

Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangelo niegan con la cabeza, mientras que Donatello asiente tímidamente.

\- Muy bien pequeño genio. - Splinter le acaricia el pelo a Donatello. - Si no vuelvo llamadle a él.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que volver? - pregunta de repente Michelangelo en un tono que era de enfado. - Siempre dices que la venganza solo crea más dolor, ¿entonces para qué vas a ir? ¿Para vengarte de Saki?

\- Michelangelo... Tengo que volver, tengo que hacerlo, lo siento. Volveré en una hora. Os lo prometo.

\- ¿Y si no? - Michelangelo sigue hablando enfadado. - ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

\- Sé que estaríais bien. No voy a entretenerme más, debo ir, lo siento hijo. - entonces Splinter abraza a sus hijos. - Volveré, lo prometo. - entonces mira a Michelangelo, quien está muy enfadado. - Te lo prometo, volveré.

\- No tendrías que volver si no te fueras. - dice Michelangelo con una lógica irrefutable.

\- Volveré, hasta dentro de una hora pequeños. - dice Splinter bajando de la azotea ignorando el comentario de Michelangelo.

\- Odiadme si queréis por lo que voy hacer ahora, aunque no nos acordemos, es como cuando nos abandonaron el día que nacimos, lo que pasa es que esta vez si sabemos como y quien nos ha abandonado. - entonces Michelangelo, se va a la otra punta de la azotea, y se sienta allí, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Leonardo, estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, iba a volver por su pasado, para vengar a su verdadera familia, y se cumplió lo que pensaba, por fin había abandonado a sus hijos sustitos, y cuando derrotase a Saki, estaría por fin feliz, y ya no los necesitaría, y por lo tanto como había dicho Michelangelo, les abandonaría...

O eso sentían que iba a pasar con ellos...

A su vez, Raphael y Donatello, pensaban todo lo contrario, ya que ellos sabían que su padre iba a volver.

Pero el único que sabía porque Splinter volvía, era Donatello, no le había dicho a sus hermanos de que Karai era Miwa, y que Shredder le había mentido toda su vida, por eso sabía que tenía que volver, para descubrir más sobre Karai...

...

Splinter había llegado a la sala del trono otra vez, pero esta vez...

\- ¡Saki! ¡No querías verme! ¡Pues aquí me tienes! - grita muy fuerte Splinter.

Entonces las luces se apagan y aparece Shredder detrás de él.

\- Veo que has venido, buena elección Yoshi. Tras tantos años, por fin nos vemos, por fin podré matarte. - Shredder lo dice de forma malvada.

\- Veo que has hecho lo que te dije que no hicieras, vivir siempre con odio. - dice Splinter.

\- ¡Tú me robaste el amor de Tang Shen! - Shredder coge del cuello a Splinter para intentar a ahogarle.

\- ¡Nunca te perteneció! ¡Shen me eligió a mí! - Splinter se libra de Shredder dándole un codazo en la tripa.

\- ¡Mataste a Shen! ¡Perdí a Miwa! ¡Y ahora me quieres quitarme a mis hijos! ¡Cómo hiciste con Shen! - Splinter aprovechando el dolor de Saki, le coge del hombro y le tira al suelo, y le inmoviliza quedando encima de él en el suelo.

\- ¡Tú me hiciste sufrir el doble! ¡Toda mi vida te creíste superior a mí! ¡Tú estúpido padre me engañó toda mi vida! ¡Tu estúpido clan me esclavizó durante treinta años! ¡Sólo cumplo con mi venganza! - entonces Saki le da una patada en los genitales a Splinter, y queda libre.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a todo ese sufrimiento? - grita Splinter.

\- ¡Porque hoy por fin cumpliré mi venganza!

Saki saca sus cuchillas, y se lanza a por Splinter, este que no tiene ningún arma para poder bloquearlas; gira para esquivarlas.

Saki, enfurecido por no haberle dado, empieza a perseguirlo e intentar darle, pero Splinter va hacia atrás para esquivar todos los golpes.

Splinter da una voltereta hacia atrás y consigue ponerse en pie.

Escapa por una diagonal, y rápidamente se pone a la espalda de Saki, le coge los hombres, inmovilizándolo, le da en un punto de presión en el cuello y lo mantiene hasta que Saki queda reducido en el suelo de dolor.

\- ¡Me quitaste toda mi vida! ¡Así que yo hice lo mismo! ¡Robarte la hija que yo debería haber tenido con Tang Shen! - dice Saki.

\- ¡Miwa! - dice Splinter en una gran ira, y apreta más fuerte el cuello de Saki haciendo que grite por el dolor, lo había confirmado Saki, le había robado a su hija, y la había criado como suya.

\- ¡Padre! - grita muy fuerte una joven voz femenina con una katana en su mano, era Karai.

\- ¡Hija mía! Él es Hamato Yoshi. - dice Saki con gran dificultad.

Splinter dándose cuenta de que estaba detrás alguien, se da la vuelta librando a Saki y bloqueando la espada que Karai empuñada sin ninguna experiencia, por lo que fue fácil bloquear la hoja con las dos manos.

\- Miwa... - Splinter mira a los ojos a Karai y se da cuenta, eran los ojos de su pequeña hija, que hacía más de diez años que no veía; aquellos ojos que un día le miraban con gran amor e inocencia, ahora le miraban llenos de odio e ira.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Karai! ¡Mi padre me ha contado lo que hiciste a mi madre! ¡Así que yo voy a hacer lo mismo contigo ahora! – Karai grita con gran ira.

Splinter no podía luchar, no podía luchar contra su propia hija, era la hora de terminar aquella pelea, entonces, sale corriendo, y salta hasta la ventana, Karai que no tenía tanta velocidad no le podía seguir...

\- ¡Cobarde! - grita con gran ira Karai al ver huir a Splinter, pero ve a su padre en el suelo y va a ver como está. - Padre... ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, lo estoy. Manda a los guardias que vigilen las salidas, no quiero que los hijos de Hamato Yoshi escapen.

\- Sí padre.

...

En la azotea donde estaban los chicos, Splinter llega destrozado por ver a su hija de esa manera.

\- ¡Papá! - gritan de alegría Raphael y Donatello, mientras que Leonardo y Michelangelo ocultan la alegría al ver a su padre sano y salvo.

\- Yo también me alegro de veros, cielos míos. - dice Splinter, abrazando a Raphael y Donatello. - Leo... Mikey... Por favor... Venid... Tenía que ir... Siento haberos dejado solos, pero debía ir, lo siento, a los cuatro, de verdad... En realidad no, debería haber estado con vosotros...

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, los cuatro ven llorar a su padre...

\- Perdonadme, por favor. - dice Splinter entre amargas lágrimas, Raphael y Donatello que estaban cerca le abrazan.

Leonardo y Michelangelo, sin pensárselo dos veces también van a consolar a su padre; Splinter había explotado, por poco matan a sus hijos, y tras ver a su hija por primera vez en 10 años, se entera de que ella sólo le odia y le desea la muerte.

\- Mis pequeños, como me alegro de que estéis bien, no sé que haría sin vosotros, no lo sé... Sois mi vida... Os quiero chiquitines...

\- Y nosotros a ti... - dicen al unísono los cuatro.

...

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer. ^^**_

 _ **Y tras un milenio, ¡volví!**_

 _ **Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Y aunque sea muy tarde, ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**_

 _ **Y bueno vuelta a la rutina con los asteriscos:**_

 _ **1*: Sacado de lo que dice Splinter a Michelangelo en la temporada 1, capítulo 20, de la serie de 2012, se lo dice cuando le derrota Raphael, y Splinter hace que le coga y le chupa, la verdad es que es una buena táctica de lucha (y me pareció gracioso ponerlo).**_

 _ **2*: Bueno, todo este capítulo está inspirado en la guarida de Shredder de tmnt 2012 también.**_

 _ **3*: Diálogo sacado palabra por palabra de la temporada 3, capítulo 20, de tmnt 2012. Enserio, ese capítulo es superbonito, me gustó mucho.**_

 _ **4*: La flor de cerezo en japonés se llama Sakura, me pareció curioso ponerlo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está inspirado especialmente en el del asterisco 3, y el capítulo 26, temporada 1 de 2012, (sobre todo lo de la parte de Karai.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a:**_

 _ **mariana ochoa: Siento haber tardado en actualizar, y haberte hecho llorar en el anterior capítulo. Dentro de dos semanas se estrenan los nuevos capítulos de las tortugas, bueno los vi en coreano, no voy a spoilear pero… Guau con esos capítulos.**_

 _ **Actualizaré en dos semanas.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a ti mi querido lector fantasma.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ;)**_


End file.
